Operation: FEAR
by Numbah 9
Summary: The DCFDTL summon a powerfull ghost that kills people by taking their fear. Will Sector V be able to defeat the ghost or will they suffer more than ever? It has 1x5 and 3x4 romance in it. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my fourth fanfic! I've written this one before I was member of I think you'll like this story, that's why I put if here. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**1.Prolugue**

Long, long ago many people believed that somewhere in the jungle of Africa was a cave. But it was not an ordinary cave. It kept a dangerous ghost. A ghost which was invisible for anybody, except for the one the ghost was going to capture. It was the meaning of the ghost to change into that thing the person he was capturing loved the most.

But when the ghost knew for sure that he had his victim under control, he changed into the thing that his victim feared the most.

Then the ghost would disappoint him, fear him, let him cry… and kill him. The victim only could live in pain, and it was too hard for him to do that. The thing he loved the most had betrayed him, and destroyed his life. That's why the most victims of the ghost often committed suicide. And if they didn't do that, the ghost killed them himself.

And there was nothing to do about it. Only the ghost's victim could see him.

There was one way you could summon the ghost. But nobody knew how.

Sometimes the ghost decided to kill someone who was completely innocent, because he lived of fear. But only then he came out of his cave. To kill somebody who didn't disserve such horrible death. But at other times he never came out of his cave. He preferred living alone.

It was pity, but there was no way you could kill the ghost. That's why the most people around that cave were afraid of living there. Most of them moved as soon as possible when they heard the story of the frightened ghost.

Some people believed there was a way to drive the ghost away. But nobody knew how you could do that. Except for…

Five children entered the cave of the ghost. They all had an evil grin on their face. Apparently they were not afraid of the ghost. Or didn't they know the story of the ghost?

But when they all started talking, it was clear they did.

"Ghost of Love and Fair, we summon thee!" they all said at the same time with their monotone voices.

A blinding flash lighted the area. The five children closed their eyes.

Suddenly, a heavy voice was heard. "What do you want?"

"We want you to kill five kids."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because they have a lot of fear for you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You have to. If we are wrong, you may kill us. You may take our fear."

"Do I have a reason to leave you little kids alone and attack the kids you are talking about?"

"Yes, you have. They have a lot of fear, honourable ghost. We haven't. Believe us."

The ghost didn't reply.

"You agreed?"

"Hmmm… yes."

"Perfect. You won't regret this decision." The five children all started laughing.

So did the ghost.

**A/N: Like I said, please R&R! I shall update soon, I promise.**


	2. The fireball

**A/N: Yay! I already get reviews! Thanks you, VolleyballAngel05, almostinsane, Shootingstar122, GoldenFlither and spongekid A.K.A numbuh33! I hope you will like the second chapter:

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**Chapter 2: The fireball **

Numbuh 1 sighed and walked to the telephone. He slowly dialled a number and waited to be through.

After a while he heard a voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Erm… Hi, Lizzie. It's… it's Nigel."

"Ooo! Hi, Nigie! Why are you calling me?"

"Well, actually, I want to talk about the date we're supposed to have in 10 minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, erm… I… We…"

"You're not cancelling it, are you?"

"Well, erm… yes. Yes I am."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie! But me and my team are having a mission right now!"

"You sound like you're thinking a mission is more important than I am!"

"I'm not! I like you a lot! But we can always have a date, and a mission…"

"Hmpf! You don't have to say it, Nigie. I already understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I understand that YOU ARE COMING TO OUR DATE THAT WE ARE HAVING IN 10 MINUTES AND THAT YOU ARE CANCELLING YOUR IDIOT MISSION WITH YOUR IDIOTS FRIENDS, NIGEL! GOOD-BYE!"

"But Lizzie…"

But Numbuh 1 was too late. Lizzie already hung up.

He sighed. "Great."

"Numbuh 1! Are you coming! Our mission can't wait any longer!" Numbuh 5 suddenly yelled from another room in the Treehouse.

"Yes, Numbuh 5, I'm coming." Numbuh 1 sighed again and walked over to his teammates, for the very first time in his life not ready to go on a mission.

"Numbuh 1, will you just get your lazy butt over here and help us defeating Father!" Numbuh 4 yelled. He jumped aside to dodge one of Father's fireballs.

"Huh? What? O yeah! Sorry!" Numbuh 1 quickly ran over to his teammates and tried to hit Father with the chewing gum pistol.

The Kids Next Door were in the DCFDTL's house, fighting Father. They had no idea were the Delightful Children were, but they didn't care anyway.

Father laughed maniacally and threw a fireball to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3! Look out!" Numbuh 4 grabbed her and pushed themselves away, so they could dodge the fireball.

"Give it up, Kids Next Door! You will never be able to win!"

"The Kids Next Door NEVER give up, Father!" Numbuh 1 yelled. He tried to shoot again, but suddenly he was out of ammo.

Father laughed again and threw one of his fireballs to him.

Numbuh 1 dodged it and yelled: "Numbuh 2! Use your water pistol!"

Numbuh 2 immediately did what his leader said, but the water didn't help.

"I expected better from you, Kids Next Door. Pity." Fire surrounded his master and Father made a giant fireball, powerful enough to destroy whole the house.

Numbuh 1 saw the danger and yelled: "Kids Next Door, withdraw!"

But it was too late.

Father threw the fireball right at him and the whole house exploded.

The last thing the team heard was Numbuh 5 yelling: "NUMBUH 1!"

* * *

**A/N: And, what do you think of it? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Calling for help

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll answer them:****

* * *

**

**Numbuh 00: Thanks! I'm glad I can count on you ;)**

**spongekid A.K.A. numbuh33: Okay!**

**Goldenflither: I know. I like writing romance stories, but I don't wanna rush them. But I'm warning you: there's much more romance in this story to come, especially between 1/5!**

**kittykat: Don't be inpatient ;) I always update soon!**

**Shootingstar22: Thanks! And please don't rush! I don't rush either, do I? ;)**

**Numbuhinfinity: No, it's not. There's gonna happen something between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 because of that phone call, but after that Lizzie is not important anymore.**

**O, and meowmeow16: Though your review was for the first chapter, you were 75 right! But I'm not gonna tell you which 25 was wrong :P

* * *

**

**Now, on with the third chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**Chapter 3: Calling for help**

"Ugh… What… What happened?" Numbuh 4 slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He immediately gasped when he saw his teammates, lying next to him on a grass-field. Unconscious.

"O no!" Numbuh 4 tried to stand up, but he noticed that his right leg was bleeding. "Ouch!" He immediately fell on the ground and grabbed his bleeding leg. 'O no… I think it's broken… But I must reach my teammates!' he thought.

He crawled over to Numbuh 3 and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Numbuh 3. Please don't be dead," he whispered.

Suddenly he heard somebody moaning. He turned around and saw Numbuh 5, slowly standing up.

"Ouch! My head," she muttered.

"Numbuh 5! You're alright?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's cool. Go try to wake the others, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5's going to check Numbuh 1."

"Alright." Numbuh 4 turned his head back to Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 3, please wake up. I…" He turned his head to Numbuh 5 for one second to know for sure she didn't hear him.

"I can't live without you. You must be here, Numbuh 3. With me… Please wake up."

Numbuh 3 didn't reply and she didn't open here eyes either.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU CRUDDY GIRL!" Numbuh 4 yelled. He gave the girl a good shaking.

"Numbuh 4, stop that!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "You are not waking her up that way!"

"But she must wake up! She just must! I can't let her die!"

"She won't die, Numbuh 4! Listen, Numbuh 5 knows you like her a special way, but you must check Numbuh 2. Maybe he is in a worse state than she is!"

"B-but… I'm afraid she's going to die…"

"She isn't going to die, Numbuh 4. Now please. Go check Numbuh 2."

"Alright…" Numbuh 4 waved a tear away and crawled over to Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 2… Are you awake? Please be awake…" He put his hand on Numbuh 2's pulse, and he felt… _nothing_.

"No! O no! Numbuh 2, wake up! Numbuh 5!"

Numbuh 5 looked at him. "What's up?"

"N-n-n-no pulse!"

"WHAT! O NO!" Numbuh 5 ran over to Numbuhs 2 and 4 and pushed Numbuh 4 out of the way.

She put her hand on Numbuh 2's pulse, and Numbuh 4 was right.

No pulse.

"NUMBUH 2! YOU WAKE UP, RIGHT NOW!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Numbuh 2 didn't do anything.

"Numbuh 2! O no! How could this happen?" Numbuh 4 asked. You could hear the panic in his voice.

"He was standing near Numbuh 1, and Father threw his fireball right at Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 realised.

"But if Numbuh 2 is… Numbuh 1… Father… Fireball… Right at him!" Numbuh 4 suddenly realised something. "O no! Numbuh 1!"

He crawled over to his leader and felt his pulse. He didn't expect it, but he felt beating.

"Numbuh 5! Numbuh 1's okay! I think…" he yelled.

"Numbuh 5 can't say the same thing about Numbuh 2…" Numbuh 5 whispered. She looked at the ground.

"No… no. NO! NUMBUH 2! WHY, WHY, WHY! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE?"

"He's not dead yet, Numbuh 4. But we have to go to the hospital. Immediately!"

"But we are hurt! We can't go to the hospital!"

"We have to!"

"We can't! Numbuhs 1 and 3 are unconscious, Numbuh 2 is dying, my leg is broken and you… you…"

"Numbuh 5's cool, Numbuh 4. That's why she has to do something."

"But what are you going to do! You can't do anything!"

"O, can't I?" Numbuh 5 said with a grin.

Suddenly she got herself a walkie-talkie and said: "Numbuh 5 from Sector V for Global Kids Next Door Command. Please answer me. Sector V is in great danger."

I took long before she heard Numbuh 362 saying: "We have got your co-ordinations, Numbuh 5. A ship just left and is coming to bring you to your Treehouse."

"No. Not the Treehouse, Numbuh 362. We really need to go to the hospital. This is urgent." Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 2 for a moment and said:

"Real urgent…"

* * *

**A/N: There, the third chapter. Please review and the fourth chapter will come soon! I promise ;)**


	4. Waiting and hoping

**A/N: Hehe, I'm becoming a big fan of your reviews ;) Thank you all! I hope I can do something back by introducing you to the fourth chapter:**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**Chapter 4: Waiting and hoping**

A ship came and took Sector V to the hospital. Numbuh 5 was the only one of her sector who must wait for her teammates. The team, which had brought Sector V to the hospital left and Numbuh 5, was alone. Waiting. In the waiting room. Hoping that Numbuhs 1 and 3 were okay. And Numbuh 2…

"Please don't go, Numbuh 2," she whispered to herself. "Not yet. You're too young to die. You can't leave us now. You have to stay with us, so you can fight adults with us and make that lame jokes of yours again. So you can play videogames with Numbuh 4 and read comics with me. That time was so good. And it's not over yet. Not for you. Not for us. Not for anybody. Please stay with us… Hoagie…"

45 minutes past by. And Numbuh 5 waited. And waited. And waited.

Suddenly a doctor came into the waiting room. "Abigail Lincoln?"

"Y-yes?" Numbuh 5 knew that doctor. He was the one who had looked at Numbuh 3 to check if she was okay.

"P-please tell me that she's okay, doctor. S-she's the only girlfriend I've got."

"Don't worry, Abigail." The doctor had a smile on his face. "Kuki is fine. She was very shocked because of the explosion, but she's fine."

Numbuh 5 sighed. "I'm so relieved, doctor. Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Of course you can. She's right behind me."

"What?"

The doctor stepped aside so Numbuh 5 could see her girlfriend. There she was standing. Without a scratch. Nothing was bleeding. Nothing was broken. Numbuh 3 was fine. She even had a smile on her face.

"Numbuh 3…"

"O, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 ran over to Numbuh 5 and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Numbuh 5's okay? And what do you think of yourself? You scared me a lot, girl." Numbuh 5 smiled at her friend.

She smiled back.

"I'll leave you alone now," the doctor said. "Wait here for your other friends."

"Do you know how they're doing?"

"No, Abigail. I'm sorry. I have to go to another patient now. Let's just hope that your friends are okay."

When the doctor left, Numbuhs 3 and 5 were sitting down.

"Yeah. Let's do that…" Numbuh 5 sighed.

30 minutes had past by when another doctor came in.

Numbuh 5 recognised him immediately. "Dad!" she said. She knew whom he had operated. "Please tell me Hoagie is okay!"

"Yes! Please, please, please!" Numbuh 3 said.

Doctor Lincoln stared at each of them. "I'm afraid your friend is not doing very well…"

"D-do you mean…"

"No! Don't say it, dad! Don't tell us that he's dead!" Numbuh 5 was having tears in her eyes. So did Numbuh 3.

"Dead? Of course not! Hoagie's fine! Well, except for the scratches and the blood and the stitches and, you girls know what I'm talking about."

Numbuhs 3 and 5 sighed in relief.

"I'm so relieved. Thanks, dad. How is he?" Numbuh 5 asked. She waved her tears away.

"He's fine, Abigail. He has to stay in the hospital for a few days though. He can hardly walk. But soon he'll be better."

Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked at each other. Their teammate Numbuh 2? Gone for a few days? Then the team would not be complete anymore.

But maybe Numbuh 2 wasn't the only one who had to stay in the hospital.

Suddenly another doctor entered the waiting room. "I've got some news for you about your friend Wallabee, girls," he said.

Numbuh 3 started blushing. Not only because he had checked Numbuh 4, but also because he was the doctor she had grabbed roughly and yelled at him in operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Apparently the doctor remembered that too. When he looked at her he had a fearing expression on his face.

"Is… Is he okay?" Numbuh 3 asked gently.

"Yes, he is. He sure got lucky. He only has a broken leg. One of you can see him now. But not too long. So, who will it be?"

Numbuhs 3 and 5 looked at each other. It wasn't hard to decide.

"I'll go," Numbuh 3 said.

Together Numbuh 3 and the doctor walked out of the waiting- room, and after a few seconds doctor Lincoln left the room too.

He stopped by the door and turned around to see his daughter.

She was sitting down on a chair, looking at the ground and saying nothing.

But her father heard her sobbing.

"Abigail…"

His daughter looked up. A few tears were falling down her cheeks.

"He will really be alright."

"Whom are you talking about? Nigel or Hoagie?"

"… Both of them. You now know Hoagie's fine. I think it's the same for Nigel. So please don't worry and read some comics. With pictures and quizzes and letters and, you know what I'm talking about. Well, I have to go. See you, Abigail."

Numbuh 5 didn't reply and looked at the ground again. 'Numbuh 2 always reads comics…' she thought. 'I wonder how he's doing. And what about Numbuh 1? Numbuh 4 felt his pulse, but that didn't mean he was okay. But I sure hope so. I hope they are all right. Both of them…'

"Numbuh 3… Is that you?" Numbuh 4 slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. He noticed that he had a broken leg and a blanket laying over him. But the first thing he noticed was Numbuh 3, standing next to his bed with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, Numbuh 4, it's me. How… How are you feeling?"

"Well, let's say I've had better," Numbuh 4 grinned.

Numbuh 3 noticed his grin. 'How can he possibly grin when he has a broken leg?' she thought.

"I… I just want to say I was really worried about you, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 and me were just waiting and waiting. But we heard nothing about you. Until now."

"I was worried about you too, Kuki. You were just laying lifelessly there. You know, I first crawled over to you."

"You… You really did?"

"Yeah, I really did."

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me 'Kuki'?" Numbuh 3 suddenly asked.

Numbuh 4 noticed he was blushing. "Erm… Yes, I did…"

"Why?"

"… accidentally!" Numbuh 4 quickly said. "It was just a little accident…"

"I don't mind… Wally," Numbuh 3 said. She was smiling at him.

He tried to smile back, but suddenly he felt something on his broken leg. "OUCH!"

"Oopsie! I think I _accidentally _put my hand on your leg," Numbuh 3 grinned.

Numbuh 4 stared at her. He was looking right into her beautiful eyes.

"You really care about me, don't you?

"Absolutely," she whispered.

Suddenly the doctor came in. "I'm sorry, Kuki. Your time's up. You have to leave now."

"O… Okay…" Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 and for two seconds her hand touched his.

"Good-bye, Wally…"

"See you later, Kuki."

Fortunately Numbuh 5 didn't have to wait long before the next and last doctor came in. The doctor who had checked Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 5 stared at him. "And…?" She whispered. The tears were standing in her eyes again.

"He was lucky. He was really lucky." The doctor sighed.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you kids had been here 5 minutes later, he… he would be gone…"

Numbuh 5 gasped. So the explosion DID have more effect on Numbuh 1 than Numbuh 2. She already thought that. But this was the first time she hoped that she was wrong.

"I… I can't believe it… How is he now?" Numbuh 5 wondered why she even dared to ask that question.

"He's not doing very well. He's still unconscious, and his arm is broken at a few places."

"A FEW PLACES?" Numbuh 5 yelled. 'O dear,' she thought.

The doctor was scared of her sudden yell, but he quickly continued: "Yes. His parents are with him right now. We're all hoping he will wake up soon."

"What… What do you mean?" Numbuh 5 started panicking. What was wrong with Numbuh 1?

"Well, erm… I don't know how to say it, but… he is lying in coma at this moment."

'No…' was the only thing she thought.

* * *

**A/N: All I've got to say is: please review! O, and don't worry; it's not as bad as it looks like!**


	5. Nigel is in danger

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are great! Here's the sixth chapter. Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**5.Nigel is in danger**

Everybody who was in the hospital at the moment could hear the word: "WHAT!"

I came from the waiting room, and there was standing a terrified doctor, shivering and afraid of the girl who had bawled the short word.

"Please, Ms. Lincoln! Calm down!"

"Is Nigel laying in coma? No! No, he can't! He just can't!"

"He can, Abigail, and he is. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Doctor! He must wake up! He really has to wake up! Right now!"

"But I can't do anything at the moment, dear. We can only hope that --"

"Hope that WHAT? That he's going to wake up so he's not going to die? Is that what you mean?"

"Abigail…"

"So if I say that Nigel has the chance that he's going to die, I am right?"

"Abigail…"

"No! No! This can't be happening! Nigel! Please wake up!" Numbuh 5 burst out of tears. She saw the doctor looking at her.

She immediately stopped crying and whispered angrily: "I have to see him."

"You can't, Abigail. Please listen to me. Nigel…"

"… needs me! And I need him! He has to wake up! I have to see him!"

"Abi--"

"NOW!"

Numbuh 5 tried to run out of the room, but the doctor grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You must listen to me, Abigail. Nigel is NOT going to die! So please! Calm down!"

Numbuh 5 started crying again, but she didn't try to get loose of the doctor, who was still holding her.

She looked him in the eyes. "He's not?" she sobbed.

"No, he's not. Listen to these words, Abigail; _he's not going to die_… Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check if something's wrong with him."

"WRONG?"

"I mean that I'm just going to check if he's awake…"

"I sure hope so…" Numbuh 5 tried to smile at him and waved at tear of her cheek.

3 minutes after the doctor left Numbuh 3 came in.

Numbuh 5 looked up and said: "Hi." Her voice didn't sound happily.

Numbuh 3 noticed it. "Something's wrong, Numbuh 5?"

"I'm afraid there is, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 stared at the ground, so Numbuh 3 couldn't see her sad face.

"Then… what's wrong?"

"Numbuh 1…"

"What's with Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 sat down next to Numbuh 5.

"…"

"What did you say?"

"…"

"What?"

"NUMBUH 1 IS LYING IN COMA!" Numbuh 5 suddenly shouted. She started crying again.

So did Numbuh 3. "Aw you poor girl! And poor Numbuh 1!" She hugged her friend and closed her eyes. So did Numbuh 5.

After a while they let each other go. Numbuh 3 looked in Numbuh 5's eyes. Numbuh 5 looked into Numbuh 3's eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," Numbuh 5 said.

"It's okay. I really hope Numbuh 1's okay."

"I do too."

Neither Numbuh 3 nor Numbuh 5 knew that five other children were spying the hospital.

"Here they are at the moment, honourable ghost," they said.

"Why are they at the hospital? Are they hurt or something?"

"Actually, they are. Our Father attacked them so they would be weaker facing you. Then your job is a lot easier for you."

"Why did you do that? That was not needed. Now they have lost some of their fear. And remember: the deal was that if I don't get their fear, I'd get YOURS."

"Trust us, Ghost of Love and Fear. They still have a lot of fear. One of their friends, the leader of the gang is hurt and he risks the chance to die. So the longer you'll let him live, the longer they have fear. So we suggest you get the others first, so you…"

"Nobody tells me what to do. Now leave me. I'm going to decide who I'm going to get first…"

"We can make it easier for you. We have some pictures of them," the five children said.

They all held some photos at the same time, each one of each Kids Next Door member. They knew the ghost was looking at the pictures.

"Hmmm… I think I'll get the Japanese one first…"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I'm so mean! ;D Please review while the next chapter is waiting for you!


	6. Getting Numbuh 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the sixth chapter:**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**Chapter 6: Getting Numbuh 3**

Numbuh 4 had permission to leave the hospital, but he must stay home for a few days. Numbuhs 1 and 2 had to stay in the hospital because they were hurt too much. Numbuhs 3 and 5 were the only ones that could do anything they wanted. But didn't enjoy it. They stayed together in the Treehouse for two days, luckily without missions but they had nothing to do. Only having tea parties and listening to music.

Two days had past by when the third one began.

It was 1am. Numbuh 3 woke up and thought: 'I need some water.' She was walking to the kitchen when she heard a strange noise. "Huh?" She turned around but she didn't see anything. "H-hello?"

She sighed and turned around, but suddenly she heard the noise again. "Hello? Who is there?"

She immediately thought of the night when the ghost hamsters kidnapped her. But since the living hamsters had threw Numbuh 4's soda machine at them, they didn't bother Sector V anymore. So the ghost hamsters couldn't be there. But who was there then? She heard the noise again and decided to turn around and look who made the noise. She was scared. She was scared of the dark that was waiting for her. She heard the noise again and whispered: "H-hello? Numbuh 5? Is that you?" Her voice sounded frightened.

No answer.

Numbuh 3 walked along and she noticed the noise was coming closer. Suddenly she saw what was making the noise. She expected she was going to scream, but she didn't when she saw…

"SUPERGIANT SUPERFLUFFY RAINBOW MONKEY!" Numbuh 3 immediately grabbed the giant red Rainbowmonkey and hugged it.

"What are you doing here, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey? You're not even in store yet! How did you get here?"

"Because I have to tell you something," the Rainbowmonkey said.

"Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey! You… you can talk!"

"Yes, I can talk. I'm a real Rainbowmonkey. But I'm the only real Rainbowmonkey who can talk, that's why I came to you to tell…"

"What? To tell me what?"

"All of the Rainbowmonkeys are in great danger, Kuki. I need your help."

"What? In danger? But why are they in danger?"

"Because… everybody wants to destroy them."

"NO! NO, THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Numbuh 3 started crying.

"Couldn't it? I'm sorry Kuki, but suddenly something happened to all of the Rainbowmonkey fans. They all started hating us and wanted to destroy us. I could escape just in time. I saw the danger coming. So I warned the other Rainbowmonkeys on the island, but they didn't believe me. When I saw a lot of airplanes with angry people in it, I quickly ran off the island and swam all the way to here. I started looking for the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan that I knew, namely: _you_."

Numbuh 3 gasped. "You really think I'm the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan?"

"Yes, I do. So do want to help me turning the other Rainbowmonkey fans to normal?"

"Of course I want to help you! But how?"

"Go to the store of course."

"Huh?"

"You think my sort of Rainbowmonkey dolls isn't in store yet, but it is. Since yesterday they are laying in store. How come you didn't know that? I mean, you're the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan."

"I think it's because of the accident me and my team-mates had. Three of my friends are still in the hospital. I'm thinking all day about them. That's why I forgot…"

"You forgot us?" the Rainbowmonkey said. He sounded shocked. "You forgot me? And my helpless friends? You forgot Rainbowmonkeys? I… I thought you were our biggest fan."

"I am!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. "I really am! But I also care about my friends, you know."

"I know… Well, let's go then!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes. Now. What do you mean? Something's bothering you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Then what?"

"Well, probably the fact that it's 1.15am!" Numbuh 3 said sarcastic.

"So? My Rainbowmonkey friends are counting on you. And I am too. Please. We need your help. Immediately." The Rainbowmonkey grabbed her hand and looked her right in her eyes.

She saw tears in his eyes. "O, okay, okay! I'll help you. Just let me change my clothes, okay?"

"Okay!" the Rainbowmonkey said happily.

But when Numbuh 3 left to go to her room, he was watching her with an evil grin on his face. "Fool," the voice of the Ghost of Love and Fear whispered.

Numbuh 3 and the giant Rainbowmonkey were walking down the street.

Numbuh 3 shivered. "Brrr, it's cold."

"But that won't stop you from saving us, will it?" the Rainbowmonkey asked. He sounded convincing. At least he did to Numbuh 3.

"No, it won't…" Numbuh 3 said.

"Hey, you don't sound enthusiastic," the Rainbowmonkey said.

"I'm sorry, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. It's just… I'm so tired. It's 1.25am, you know."

"You don't sound like you want to save my friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, Kuki. I doubt you. I thought you were the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan, but you don't behave like that. If you really are a Rainbowmonkey fan, you have to prove that by saving my friends and me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. I understand. But I can't believe you doubt me. I mean, not only you are the one who believes that I'm the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan. My friends do too. But you really have to believe me. I will do anything to save you and all of your friends. I really I'm your biggest fan. I… I don't know how to live if you had been gone…"

'Perfect!' the Rainbowmonkey thought.

"So please. Believe me and don't doubt me. _I really am your biggest fan_."

Numbuh 3 looked the 'Rainbowmonkey' in the eyes and he looked back.

"I'm sorry that I was doubting you, Kuki. You're right. You really are the biggest Rainbowmonkey fan. Come on, let's save my friends!"

"You mean OUR friends!" Numbuh 3 giggled.

"You're right. So… let's start!"

"What do you mean 'start'?"

"Start the mission of course! Because one of the shops where they sell Rainbowmonkeys is standing right in front of you!"

Numbuh 3 looked in front of her and noticed that her Rainbowmonkey friend was right. The word 'Toyshop' was standing on the window of the shop.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go in!"

"And erm… How am I supposed to do that?"

"What do you think? _Break in_!"

"What!"

"Do you have another idea?"

"No, but…"

"Well, then, do it!"

"But Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, breaking in is against the law!"

"Weeding out Rainbowmonkeys is against the law too!"

"It is?"

'No, of course not, you dumb girl.' "Yes, of course it is!"

"But Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, I don't know how to break in!"

"Do you have a needle of something?"

"Yes, I have, but…"

"Where?"

"Here in my pocket."

"You can use it to break open the lock."

"I can't do that! They always do that in movies, but not in reality!"

"Do you think so? Well, if I were you, I would give it a try!"

"O. Okay…"

Numbuh 3 walked over to the front door of the shop and looked around her to be sure no one was looking. Then she put her needle in the lock and tried to open it. But…

"I can't open the lock, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey," she said.

"Try it again! I'm sure it'll work!"

"Okay…"

Numbuh 3 tried again, but this time she got help from her 'friend'. He stared at the door and whispered inaudible: "Open!"

The door immediately opened.

"Hey! Look! I did it! I can't believe did that! I thought they could only do that in movies!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

'That's because they ONLY can do that in movies, you twit.' "Good job, Kuki! Come on, let's go in!"

"Okay! La la la la la…" And Numbuh 3 hopped in.

"Ms. Lincoln. I'm sorry I have to bother you in the middle of the night, but…"

"I don't mind, doctor Berman. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

Numbuh 5 shivered. "It's just a presentiment."

"O. I'm afraid you're right, Ms. Lincoln. I got some bad news for you."

"D-don't tell me h-he's…"

"No dear. It's not that bad. Nigel isn't laying in coma anymore."

"What? O, but that's great news, doctor! Is he awake?"

"No, he isn't. He's still unconscious, Ms. Lincoln. And I'm afraid… he's not doing very well."

"What do you mean?"

"He's talking in his sleep. He doesn't stop."

"What do you say? What is he talking about then?"

"About you."

"What?"

"I know this sounds weird to you, but it's true. He keeps saying he needs you."

Numbuh 5 started blushing. "He really does?"

"Yes. And that's why I'm calling you, actually. Nigel is in danger, Ms. Lincoln."

"What?"

"We're afraid that…"

"Who are 'we'?"

"We, the doctors."

"What are you talking about? Is it that bad?"

"Yes it is, Ms. Lincoln. Now please let me finish. We're afraid that if you're not coming to the hospital immediately…"

"Y-yes?" 'Please don't say it.'

"… Nigel will die."

The receiver fell on the ground.

Numbuh 5 stared in front of her without saying anything.

Her eyes were wide open. So was her mouth.

"Ms. Lincoln? Are you there?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! 1/5ness! Kinda. But 3/4 fans, don't worry. There'll be 3/4ness too. Please review!**


	7. Please wake up, Numbuh 1

**A/N: Aw, man! Just entered the school after 9 weeks and already covered in homework! Just finished my France ;) But your reviews helped me not giving up and I wanted to make some time to update my story. So here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy and please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**7.Please wake up, Numbuh 1**

"Erm, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey? Do you actually know how I'm supposed to help you?"

"Yes, I do. You know Kuki, talking is not the only special gift I own."

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't. I can have premonitions too, Kuki."

"Wow! You really can?"

"Yes, I really can and they are always right."

"Always?"

"Always. But that's not the point. The point is that my last premonition told me that a bunch of angry people are going to attack this store and will destroy all of the Rainbowmonkey dolls laying here."

"O no! So my mission is…"

"… to stop them! You have to fight those people to defend our doll friends."

"B-but I can't, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey! I'm all alone!"

"No, you aren't! You have me!"

"I don't have any weapons!"

"Look around you, Kuki! Enough toys to make a weapon!"

"Yeah, you're right. So…"

"Let's go to work!"

"I have to see Nigel Uno! Now!" Numbuh 5 was standing in front of the help desk, feeling the sweat falling down her forehead.

The same nurse as in operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. was standing behind the desk. She was as friendly as in operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. too. Though she refused Numbuh 5's 'question'. "I'm sorry dear, but you're not allowed to see the patient. You see, he's…"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE IS! I ALREADY KNOW! HE'S DYING, OKAY! HE'S DYING AND HE NEEDS ME! SO TELL ME WHERE HE IS! RIGHT NOW!"

The nurse gasped and got scared of the screaming girl. She reminded her of that other black-haired girl who yelled at her that way too. But this time she didn't dare to refuse. "R-room 426," she stuttered.

"Thanks!" Numbuh 5 immediately ran over to the elevator and pushed one of the many buttons that were hanging in there.

"Hurry, Kuki! Are you finished making that weapon?"

"Almost! Why are you in such a hurry, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey?"

"Because my premonition told me that the people would attack this store at 2.00am and now it's 1.55am."

"O dear! Then I really have to hurry!"

"Yeah, you sure have to. So, are you almost finished with making that…"

"Finished!" Numbuh 3 proudly held a weapon in front of Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey's nose. It looked like the T.H.U.M.P.E.R., the pistol that shoots teddy bears. But this time it had a lot of toys for ammo: dolls, balls, pencils and so on.

"Perfect! You think you can stop the people only using that pistol?"

Numbuh 3 sighed. "I sure hope so, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey."

"Okay. So let's make a barricade now. Maybe that'll stop the people too, don't you think?"

"Good idea, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey!"

"But you have to hurry, Kuki! You have only got 3 minutes left."

When Kuki started making a barricade of toys, the ghost continued in his mind: 'Until you will meet your doom…"

"No! O no, not you… I want Numbuh 5. I want Abigail Lincoln. Where is she?"

Numbuh 5 entered room 426 and looked at her leader with tears in her eyes. His parents were still with him.

Numbuh 1's father was the first one who noticed Numbuh 5. "Thank God you're here. The doctors think you're the only one who can help him."

"Come on, honey, we'll leave them alone now," Numbuh 1's mother suggested.

"O-okay…" Numbuh 1's father was having tears in his eyes too but did what his wife said.

"Good luck," Numbuh 1's mother whispered.

"T-thanks…"

Numbuh 5 sat down next to Numbuh 1's bed.

"Numbuh 5! Is it you? Please help me! No, NO!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

Numbuh 5 quietly burst out into tears. 'Why do you have to suffer, Numbuh 1?' she thought. 'I don't want you to die…'

She doubted for a moment but then she slowly touched Numbuh 1's hand with hers.

"Numbuh 5! Is that you?"

Numbuh 5 didn't know if he was raving or not, but she decided to reply: "Yes, Numbuh 1… It's me."

"Abigail?"

Numbuh 5 sighed. "Numbuh 1, you have to listen to me. I know you're unconscious and that you're raving, but you have to believe I'm here. Feel my touch, Numbuh 1. Feel the touch of my hand. It tries to tell you something. It tries to tell you that… that I'm here for you. If you need me, I'm here, sitting next to you. You have to believe in me. Please…"

Numbuh 1 suddenly stopped raving. It looked as if he had heard her words. "You're here… aren't you?" he asked.

Numbuh 5 got herself a weak smile. "I know you're hearing me, Numbuh 1. Now please… wake up. Wake up for me. I know you care about me. A lot. That's why you're calling my name and trying to reach me. You're trying to be with me, so you can be happy again. You're always a weird sort of happy when I'm with you. Aren't you?"

Numbuh 1 didn't reply.

Numbuh 5 sighed again. "Numbuh 1… I…"

"Aaah! No! Help me! Numbuh 5! Where are you? You need to help me!" Numbuh 1 suddenly yelled again.

"O no…"

"Go away! NO! The only one I want is Numbuh 5! Abigail Lincoln! Where is she? Abigail! ABIGAIL!"

"Numbuh 1, no! Don't do that! Listen to me! You have to listen to me! I'm right here! Next to you!" Numbuh 5 tried to touch his cheek, but he pushed her arm away and yelled: "LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ME! WHERE IS NUMBUH 5!"

"NO, NUMBUH 1! NO! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT YOU'LL DIE! UNLESS YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME WHEN I'M SAYING I'M RIGHT HERE! SO LISTEN TO ME, NUMBUH 1: I'M. RIGHT. NEXT. TO. YOU. DID YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU HEARD ME!"

But Numbuh 1 kept raving and Numbuh 5 kept panicking. Numbuh 1 was dying this way. She had to do something.

Luckily she did. She grabbed Numbuh 1, held him tight and hugged him. She closed her eyes, ignored her tears and whispered: "Please don't die, Numbuh 1. I don't want to lose you. Listen to me, Numbuh 1. I'm your only hope. You have to believe me when I'm telling you… that I love you…"

"_I love you…I love you… I love you…_"

These three words echoed in Numbuh 1's head. For some weird reason he could hear them. But suddenly the words weren't the only thing Numbuh 1 could hear. He could hear her words, her voice, her sobbing…

That was the moment he opened his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Numbuh 1 lives:D But don't sigh of relief yet, 1/5 fans. Because it's far away from love and happiness etc. As soon as my homework is done I'll update. At least if you review of course ;) And remember: NO FLAMES!**


	8. Waking up Numbuh 1: destroying Numbuh 3

**A/N: No time-wasting talk. Just the 8th chapter. Enjoy and you know what to do after reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**8.Waking up Numbuh 1; destroying Numbuh 3**

"I hear them coming. Do you hear them too?" Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey asked.

"Erm, actually… No, I don't hear them."

When the ghost knew for sure Numbuh 3 wasn't looking he closed his eyes and frowned for a second.

"Hey, yeah! I can see them now!" Numbuh 3 thought she saw a whole bunch of angry people running at the toyshop, but in reality there was nothing to see. The Ghost of Love and Fair made her seeing angry people running to the toyshop to destroy all of the Rainbowmonkeys that were in it.

"Prepare yourself, Kuki!" Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey warned. "Prepare yourself for the biggest battle you've ever seen!"

Numbuh 3 actually thought he was right and got herself her toypistol.

"They're coming! LOOK OUT!" Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey suddenly yelled.

Numbuh 3 'saw' with her own eyes hundreds of people bursting in. They immediately tried to run over to the Rainbowmonkey section, but Numbuh 3 tried to stop them and fired with her toypistol.

"Take that, Rainbowmonkey haters!" she yelled when she 'hit' one of the people. But that didn't stop them. One of the people hit her in the face and she almost past out, but she still tried hitting other people with toys.

But it was too late; the angry people destroyed the barricade of toys and ran over to the Rainbowmonkey section.

"No!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She still tried to fire, but suddenly she got out of ammo. "O no! Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, help me!" she yelled.

"I can't, Kuki! I'm only a doll, remember!"

"But you said you have gifts!"

"Yes, but I can't fight with them! You have to do it on your own!"

"But… I can't! I'm out of ammo! The barricade is destroyed! I haven't any weapons! I can't…"

"Kuki! Listen. You have to listen to me. You're still our biggest fan, right?"

"R-right…"

"Then go for it! You have to believe in yourself! We believe in you too. The Rainbowmonkeys are counting on you, Kuki. All of them. And I do too." Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey looked her in the eyes. "Please…"

Suddenly Kuki said: "You're right! I just have to believe! I have to believe in the Rainbowmonkey spirit! I have to believe in you! I have to believe… in myself." Without thinking and without ammo she ran after the bunch of people and yelled: "FOR THE RAINBOWMONKEYS!"

The ghost looked at her and got himself an evil grin on his face. It wouldn't take long before he'd get Numbuh 3's fear…

"N-Nigel?"

"Abigail…" He even succeeded getting a smile on his face.

"NIGEL!" Numbuh 5 burst into tears and hugged Numbuh 1 again. "I can't believe it! You're back!"

"Thanks to you, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 whispered. "You saved my life…"

Numbuh 5 looked him in the eyes and she saw tears in his eyes too. But it weren't tears of pain and suffer. They were tears of love and joy.

Numbuh 5 hugged Numbuh 1 even more and closed her eyes.

Numbuh 1 closed his eyes too. "I had a reason why I only called you and nobody else while I was unconscious," he whispered.

"I know, Numbuh 1, I know…" Numbuh 5 smiled. She felt happy now her secret love had waked up. And it was thanks to her. Only thanks to her love Numbuh 1 woke up. He didn't die, and he will never do as long she'll be with him.

"What's going on in here?" Quietly Numbuh 1's parents came in, but when they saw what was happening in front of their eyes, they ran over to their son and hugged him even more than Numbuh 5 did.

"O, son!" Numbuh 1's father cried. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Erm, guys… You're… You're strangling me," Numbuh 1 said laboriously.

Numbuh 5 and his parents quickly let go of him. They all cried and looked at him. Until his mother looked at Numbuh 5. "I don't know how you did it, but… thank you…"

"Yes. We are really thankful for waking up our son. You saved him," Numbuh 1's father said.

"I don't really know how I did it either," Numbuh 5 said. "I only know I gave him so much love that he was able to wake up."

"That's true," Numbuh 1 said with a smile. "She gave me so much love that I suddenly felt something again. I knew how to be awake again. I knew how to do things again. I knew how… to love again…" He looked Numbuh 5 in the eyes. One last tear fell down his cheek.

"O! That reminds me!" Numbuh 5 suddenly said. "Mr. And Mrs. Uno, can I have a talk with your son for a minute? Alone?"

Numbuh 1's parents first looked at her and after that at each other. They were both surprised.

"O, okay. I guess so," Numbuh 1's father said.

"But not too long, please," Numbuh 1's mother said. "We just got back our son, after knowing for sure he was going to die, if you understand what I mean."

"I understand what you mean, Mrs. Uno," Numbuh 5 said. "And I promise: it'll only take a minute."

"Alright. Come on, honey." Together with his wife Mr. Uno left the room again.

"Numbuh 1, I have to ask you something," Numbuh 5 said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened before we got that mission to fight against Father?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that." Numbuh 5 sighed. "I heard you… talking you Lizzie."

"You mean you SPIED on me?"

"No! I didn't spy on you! I just… heard you talking accidentally. But listen: I have a question for you. It's very important."

"Okay… Ask me your question."

"Okay, here it comes…" Numbuh 5 took a deep breath and said: "Do you love Lizzie or not?"

"Hey you! Stop this at once!" Numbuh 3 started 'punching' a man, but he slapped her in the face and said angrily: "Go to hell, you twit."

"Well, that's not very nice," Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

The man ignored her and walked over to a orange Rainbowmonkey. He got himself a knife and ripped the doll into pieces.

"NO! NO, STOP THAT!" Numbuh 3 started crying, but suddenly she grew angrily and was having flames in her eyes. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" She gave the man a thump in his face and punched him knockout.

But there were many other people who were destroying the other Rainbowmonkeys the man's way, and there was no way Numbuh 3 could stop them all.

"No! No, don't do that! No! Stop that!" Numbuh 3 fell on the ground because she felt the worst pain of all: letting others destroy all of the Rainbowmonkeys, which exited. And there was nothing she could do about this. This was terrible.

Numbuh 3 couldn't handle this. The thing she loved the most was being destroyed. But she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel any terror or suffer. No. The only she felt was… _fear_.

The ghost was still a Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, but he did act like a ghost. He closed his eyes and whispered: "Yes. Yes… Feed me your fear…"

Numbuh 3 cried and cried. She couldn't take this any longer. This feeling was too painful. "I… I have to get out of here." She tried to stand up, but for some weird reason she failed. "Hey… What…"

The ghost grinned and thought: 'She's frozen in fear. _The thing she loves the most_ gets destroyed. It won't take long before she will be doomed, because all of her fear is taken, but she's destroyed by it…'

* * *

**A/N: Please review everybody! I have much homework for school, so maybe it'll take a few days before I can submit the next chapter.**


	9. Lost fear and lost tears

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I had a lot of things to do, like studying for math:( Anyway, now I have some time to do other things than only doing things for school, so here's the 9th chapter! Please tell what you think of it in your review!**

**

* * *

**

**9.Lost fear and lost tears**

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you ask me that question again?"

"You heard me very well, Numbuh 1. I asked you if you love Lizzie or not."

"I, erm… Well, I, I erm…" Numbuh 1 didn't know what to say.

"Please answer me, Numbuh 1. I know it's hard for you to tell me, but please tell me. And if you tell me, then please tell the_ truth_."

Numbuh 1 looked at her but he didn't reply. "I… I just don't know what to say, Numbuh 5."

"But you have to. I want to know or you like Lizzie or not."

"W-why do you want to know that?"

"You know why I want to know that. Now tell me."

"But… but I don't know if I love Lizzie or not. I… I like you both, and…"

"Do you LIKE me or do you LOVE me?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well, I, erm…"

"Don't you even know that?"

"Hey, hang on, listen to me, Numbuh 5. I'm confused, okay? I have lied in coma for 2 days. You understand I can't react so fast like former, don't you?"

"O, come on, Numbuh 1! That's just an excuse so you don't have to answer my question! But I want to have a answer."

"Numbuh 5…"

"_Right now_."

Numbuh 1 sighed. "I think… I still love her, Numbuh 5."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know she sometimes yells at me…"

"'Sometimes'? I think a better word is 'often'."

"… and that she OFTEN commands me…"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Just let me finish, okay! I know you don't like her, Numbuh 5, and neither do the others. But I DO. I know it sounds crazy, but I really think I still love her. Okay?"

"No, not okay. I thought you loved ME, Numbuh 1, not her."

"Numbuh 5…"

"I thought you didn't like her anymore…"

"Numbuh 5…"

"Okay, I'll be honest: I thought you broke up with her, but now you suddenly love her again." "Numbuh 5?"

"WHAT, Numbuh 1?"

"I… I'm sorry but… This is not my fault. This is my lot. It's my destiny. I can't do anything ab…"

"Yeah, right, your destiny. Come on, Numbuh 1. You know you're lying to me. Just to reassure me. But that's not enough." She looked Numbuh 1 in his eyes. "You have to be really honest now, Numbuh 1. Do you love me or not?"

Numbuh 1 looked at his blanket and didn't reply.

"Answer me!"

He looked at her again. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes. I do."

"Okay. Then the only thing I have to say to that question is: _no_."

Numbuh 3 crawled over to Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. She was still crying, just like the bunch of people was still destroying the Rainbowmonkeys. "Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey… help me, please…" she said. Her voice sounded weakly. That was obvious. The ghost had almost taken all of her fear. And he knew a way to make her losing her last fear and giving it to him…

"No, Kuki. I'm not going to help you."

"What do you say? Please, Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. I… I can't take this any longer. They are destroying the thing that I love the most. Soon you'll be they only one left. So you have to help me. I can't do this on my own. I can't do anything on my own. So… please…" Numbuh 3 looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He just stared at her but didn't say anything.

"Please say something to me! Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, please answer me! What's the matter with you? Remember: you have to believe in the Rainbowmonkey spirit! You have to believe in the other Rainbowmonkeys! You have to believe in yourself!"

Suddenly Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey started laughing like a freak. "You foolish girl!" he said.

"Wh-whah… What… What's happening?" Numbuh 3 sounded panicked.

"You think that I'm the only living Rainbowmonkey, that I can talk, and that I have premonitions and other gifts, but the truth is very different." Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey's voice sounded really low. His voice almost sounded scarily.

"B-but… Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing? I'm taking your greatest fear, Numbuh 3. Look behind you!"

Numbuh 3 did as he said and she immediately gasped.

The bunch of angry people had finished destroying all of the Rainbowmonkeys. Now they were slowly walking over to Numbuh 3. They were all looking at her. She could see the anger in their eyes.

"W-why are they so angry with me?"

"Because you tried to stop them, Numbuh 3. You're the only one left who loves Rainbowmonkeys. That's why they want to destroy you too."

"No…" Numbuh 3 weakly said.

Suddenly a lot of people showed her the remainder of a few almost destroyed Rainbowmonkeys.

"No! No, no!" This was too much. She had to get out of here. Now. But she couldn't. She was frozen. That was the moment she gave her last fear to the ghost. She couldn't take this anymore. She collapsed, looking at the ground and crying softly. All of her fear was gone.

Suddenly the ghost was too. A freaky laugh left his mouth before he disappeared, along with the bunch of people, who had never exited.

They left Numbuh 3 alone, who was still crying and hugging her legs.

The ghost got one of them, still four to go…

Numbuh 5 stared at him for a moment. It looked like she was frozen. Like she was asleep and awake at the same time.

Suddenly she shook her head and remembered the last word he said to her. 'No… No… No…' It repeated itself in her head. And then she remembered the question, which to the answer was given.

Suddenly she gave him a crushing look. "You bastard," she whispered.

She immediately got of the chair, which was standing next to the bed and walked over to the door.

"Numbuh 5, wait!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

But Numbuh 5 didn't even look at him and left the room. She slammed with the door.

Numbuh 1 slapped his forehead. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now look what I've done.'

Suddenly his parents entered the room.

"Nigel? Is everything okay?" Numbuh 1's mother asked. "We saw your girlfriend running out of your room. We thought we heard her sobbing."

Numbuh 1 quietly gasped and he quickly replied: "Yes. Yes, everything's okay. I think you made a mistake. Numb-- Abigail is happier than ever, now that I'm awake again."

Apparently his parents believed him, because they both nodded and hugged they're son again.

Numbuh 1 felt them smiling. He tried to smile too, but fore some weird reason he couldn't. He just couldn't smile, because of what happened 1 minute ago…

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm so evil! ;D Sorry, 1/5 fans! But don't worry; my stories never end with broken harts, if you know what I mean… Anyway, please review!**


	10. Fear's in control

**A/N: Hm, maybe I have to update sooner, because if I update this story's always being put in a place the most of you don't notice. Not to sound rude or something, it's just the truth! I hope you notice this update and of course that you'll R&R! ;) O, and Luvya, I can't tell you that. Read the story and you'll see! But I'm warning you and all the other 1/5 fans out there: there is absolutely NO 1/5ness in the chapter. I'm sorry! And it's gonna be worse, because in one of the upcoming chapters there's absolutely no 3/4ness either! Well, a little, but the Ghost of Love and Fair is making it terrible! But don't worry; it's all gonna be alright! The 1/5ness, the 3/4ness, everything! My stories never end bad. So again: please R&R and DO. NOT. BE. DISAPPOINTED. It's all gonna be alright, I promise.**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**10. Fear's in control**

'I've never been so insulted in my life,' Numbuh 5 thought. 'That bastard. How could he do this to me? How could he say he didn't love me? I really thought he did. I thought he thought the same as I did: that the only reason why I could save him was because of the love we felt for each other. But now… I know it wasn't. But what saved him then? I just don't understand. But who cares anyway? He betrayed me and I will never forgive him. I'll just go back to the Treehouse…'

5 minutes later Numbuh 5 walked out of the hospital. If she had stand by the entrance, she could have seen that the door was moving out of itself…

'Who am I going to get now? It's not very difficult to choose, actually. I know all of their fears. Hmmm. I think… I'm going to get the fat one…

Numbuh 2 was asleep. He was lying on a bed in a room, just like Numbuh 1 did. He had a few stitches on his arms and legs, a few scratches on his face and both of his pulses were broken.

Suddenly he woke up because of the strange noise he was hearing. "Huh?" He saw something lying on the table that was standing next to his bed.

"A chilli dog! Yummy!" Numbuh 2 knew he could barely move, but suddenly he sat up and tried to grab the chilli dog. It didn't work. He couldn't reach. "Okay, then I'll have to do it this way," Numbuh 2 said to himself.

Without asking himself how he possibly succeeded, he stepped out of the bed and grabbed the chilli dog. He didn't even feel pain in his pulse. I didn't feel pain anywhere. That was strange. Numbuh 2 turned around, only to see a newspaper on his bed. 'How the hell did that newspaper get here?' he thought. He walked over to his bed and saw the front page. When he read it he immediately fell on the ground. He fainted. He was unconscious. That was because of the words that were standing on the front page: 'ALL OF THE CHILI DOG FACTORY'S AROUND THE WORLD ARE FAILURE'.

Numbuh 5 was walking past the toyshop when she noticed something. The front door of the shop was broken open. "What the…" She decided to enter the shop and look if something's wrong. She immediately saw something lying on the ground. But when she came near the thing, she saw it wasn't something. It was _somebody_.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 sat down next to her friend and said: "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

"N-Numbuh 5? Is that you?" Numbuh 3 opened her eyes. Suddenly she started hugging her friend and cried: "O, Numbuh 5! I'm so glad you're here! You're the only one who can help me!"

"What are you talking about? Numbuh 3, what's the matter with you?"

"I… I'm in hell, Numbuh 5! The thing I loved the most is… is destroyed!"

"Numbuh 3, calm down! What's going on here?"

"Can't you see that, Numbuh 5? The shop is a mess! All because of… because of…" Numbuh 3 cried even louder.

Numbuh 5 looked around but the only she saw was a nice shop without rubbish. Nothing was a mess. What was Numbuh 3 talking about?

"What are you talking about, Numbuh 3? The shop isn't a mess at all. Everything is fine. Just calm down…"

"No, Numbuh 5! Nothing is fine! The Rainbowmonkeys are destro-ho-hoyed!" Numbuh 3 sobbed. "All of them! A bunch of angry people came here and destroyed them all!"

Numbuh 5 looked far in front of her. There she could see the Rainbowmonkey section. But there was nothing wrong it. That baby dolls just stood there on a line, waiting to be sold.

"Numbuh 3, snap out of it! There's nothing wrong with this shop! There's nothing wrong with the Rainbowmonkeys! But there's something wrong with YOU!"

"What are you talking about, Numbuh 3? Aren't you seeing what I'm seeing? I'm seeing the shop is a mess and that all of the Rainbowmonkeys are destroyed!"

"And I'm seeing both of them are fine, Numbuh 3! Nothing is a mess! Nothing is destroyed! Nothing has changed in this shop! Well, except that little barricade of toys that's lying behind you and the broken open door. Which reminds me: did you break in?"

Numbuh 3 looked her in the eyes, still crying.

"Did you break in, Numbuh 3?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"Be-because Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey told me to."

"Who?"

"Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. The newest Rainbowmonkey. I found him in the middle of the night in the Treehouse. He told me that all of the Rainbowmonkeys in the world were in great danger. That everybody around world wanted to destroy them. So he told me to defend the Rainbowmonkeys in this shop against a bunch of people, b-but… I failed…"

Numbuh 3 cried again.

"Numbuh 3, something's wrong with you! Nothing has happened in this store! Someone or something has tricked you. Something has made you believe this. But please don't! Please wake up!" The last words reminded her to the moment she tried to wake Numbuh 1 up.

'O no, not again…'

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 3 suddenly shouted. "THE THING I LOVE THE MOST IS DESTROYED! DESTROYED! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE ANY LONGER, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Don't say that, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 put her hand on her friend's shoulder, but she pushed it away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE NO REASON TO HAVE SOMEBODY AROUND ME! I… I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE! I… I WANT NOTHING! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Suddenly Numbuh 3 stood up and ran out of the shop.

"Numbuh 3! Wait!"

But Numbuh 3 kept running with thousands of tears in her eyes. She didn't know where to go. Not to the Treehouse. Not to her own house. Not to the hospital. She kept running straight up.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 tried to follow her, but Numbuh 3 was too fast. "No! Come back! O, great… Now what am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me, guys! Just review, that's all I'm asking. And I guess you're only having bad thoughts about the story at the moment, so if you really wanna do it, flames are accepted for only this time. Still, I hope you don't flame me, because like I said: it's gonna be alright! ;)**


	11. Breaking Numbuh 4's hart

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! And a warning to all 3/4 fans: THIS. IS. SOOOOOO. NOT. A. 3/4. CHAPTER. It's about them, but like the most of you probably expected Numbuh 4's greatest fear has to do with Numbuh 3. And that's what this chapter is about. So don't say I warned you! Although the most of you probably will be disappointed because of what happens in this chapter (at least the 3/4fans will be) please review! And like I said: it's all gonna be alright! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading... **

**Kids Next Door mission...**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless Operatives

**11.Breaking Numbuh 4's hart**

"O my god, Hoagie!" A nurse ran over to Numbuh 2 and laid him on the bed. Of course she didn't see the 'newspaper', or the 'chilli dog'.

"What happened to you? How did you get there-- doctor Lincoln!"

Doctor Lincoln entered the room and said: "Yes, sister Rednight?"

"I need some help here!"

"O my gosh!" The doctor immediately started checking Numbuh 2. "What happened, sister Rednight?"

"I don't know! He was just lying there! I don't know how he got there!"

"O dear, this is serious… I need some help, sister Rednight!"

"I'll be right away!" Sister Rednight immediately left the room.

The ghost still was a chilli dog, lying on the table and looking at Numbuh 2 and doctor Lincoln. He already got a lot of Numbuh 2's fear because the fat boy thought he'd never eat a chilli dog again. Just like he did by Numbuh 3, he had another idea to steal the rest of his fear. But he thought: 'This is going to slow. I think I'll split myself up, so I can have all of their fear faster.' He did as he thought. Suddenly there were two chilli dogs lying on the table. But one of them disappeared to get Numbuh 4's fear…

"What, no Kuki, stop… don't run… Where are you going? Come back… NO!" Numbuh 4 suddenly woke up. Sweat was falling down his cheeks. He had a feeling. A strange feeling. A feeling that something was wrong with Numbuh 3. He had a dream, no… a _vision_ about her. She was running and running. And she was crying. But why? Why was she doing that? Numbuh 4 knew one thing for sure: his vision was _real_. It was not just a dream. He knew Numbuh 3 was running and crying in reality.

"I must help her," he whispered to himself. He tried to get of his bed, but he forgot for a second that he had a broken leg. "OUCH!" He fell on his bed, but that wasn't going to stop him. He sat up and tried getting of his bed again. But it didn't work. It just didn't work. "Stupid broken leg," he grumbled. "I can't even get out of my bed!"

Suddenly he heard a voice saying: "Numbuh 4…"

"Huh?" Numbuh 4 looked up and gasped.

Numbuh 3 was standing in front of him. She was still sobbing, but she looked him right in his eyes. Hers were red. "Numbuh 4…"

"Numbuh 3! How did you get here? And what's the matter with you?"

Numbuh 3 just stared at him. She didn't say anything.

Numbuh 4 knew something was wrong with her. But why didn't she reply? Replying wasn't that hard, was it?

"Numbuh 3, please say something. Come here." He gesticulated to his bed.

She nodded and sat next to him. She was now staring at the ground. She still didn't say anything.

"Numbuh 3… please talk to me. You know: I'm always here for you. If you need me you only have to say my name. I can always help you when you need help. You know that… don't you?"

Numbuh 3 still didn't say anything. She didn't even move.

"Numbuh 3, listen to me. What I just said to you sounds very important to me. So please… the least you can do is answer my question. _What's the matter with you_?"

Numbuh 3 looked at him. "How do you know…" she whispered.

"What do you think? You're sobbing, looking at the ground, not saying anything. And just before you came into my room I had a-- say, how did you get here, anyway?"

"I have a problem, Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 3 looked at the ground again.

"A problem? What problem?"

"S-something terrible just happened to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"You have to. If you want me to help you, Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 3 looked at him again. "Remember our conversation in the hospital a few days ago?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, erm… I'm still thinking of it."

"What do mean?"

"I mean that I can't get it out of my head. I'm thinking day and night of our conversation, Numbuh 4. And actually… It's not the conversation that I'm thinking about, Numbuh 4. It's YOU."

"What?"

"Yes. And it's not only the conversation, which makes me think of you, Numbuh 4. Since we met I can't let you go." She looked him in the eyes and slowly grabbed his hand. "Believe me…"

Numbuh 4 couldn't believe this. Numbuh 3, the love of his life, was suddenly a sort of confessing. First this sounded great to him. But something was wrong. Numbuh 4 didn't know Numbuh 3 like that. She'd never talk to him this way.

"Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 4 let his hand go of hers. "Why are you telling me all this? I don't think the reason that you're telling this is the reason for coming here and crying and looking to the ground. What's really bothering you?"

"I thought I just told you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you understood me wrong, Numbuh 4. I don't love the fact I'm only thinking about you… I just hate it."

"What!"

"Painful to hear the truth, isn't it?" Numbuh 3 immediately stopped crying. She looked at him. "Though it's very simple: you thought I was thinking about you because I loved you, but it's the opposite. The truth is… that I hate you, Numbuh 4."

"No…" Numbuh 4 whispered.

"Yes. I always pretended being nice to you, Numbuh 4. But when I was angry or sorrowful with you, I was REALLY smiling. Actually, I wished I'd never met you. Since I did I only felt pain and terror in myself. Because you were yelling at me, calling me a cruddy girl. And you never admitted I won when we played a videogame. You always had to win, hadn't you?"

"Numbuh 3… Why are you doing this to me?" Numbuh 4's eyes were filled with tears.

'Yes, feed me your fear…' "Because it's the truth, Numbuh 4. It's nothing else but the truth. I still haven't forgiven you for breaking the poor Mr. Huggiekins…"

"It was just a cruddy doll!"

"… and calling him a cruddy doll. You see? That's what I mean, Numbuh 4. And you always called Rainbowmonkeys 'stupid'. And the worst part was that you didn't even regret it. Didn't you notice the tears in my eyes and the pain that I was feeling at those moments? I thought you cared about me in the beginning, but I soon understood that you didn't. You never cared about me, and you still don't."

"Numbuh 3, that's not true! I DO care about you! Why are you talking like this? This isn't you, Numbuh 3! You'd never talk like that! Do you hear me? NEVER!"

"O, wouldn't I? I think you're wrong, Numbuh 4. I really meant what I just said. You don't care about me and I don't care about you. Simple, isn't it?"

"B-but…" Numbuh 4 slowly started crying.

"O, are we going to cry, Mr. Tough guy? That's something I don't like about you either, Numbuh 4. You always act like a fighter, but in reality you're really pathetic, crying like a little baby!"

"Numbuh 3, please stop this!" Numbuh 4 didn't look at her anymore.

"Why should I? I'm not done yet!" 'Numbuh 3' secretly grinned when she was saying that. "And you always try to protect me, don't you? When I'm being kidnapped or threatened. Well, I always acted like I loved that, but the truth is that I think that's really pathetic of you! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Numbuh 3, please…"

"And then there's still one thing left," Numbuh 3 said, ignoring Numbuh 4. "I thought you hated me…"

Numbuh 4 looked up.

"… until this conversation. My own words remind me of something. 'You thought I was thinking about you because I loved you…'" Numbuh 3 looked at him. "You love me, don't you?"

"What? No!" Numbuh 4 immediately yelled. "I-it's only… It's just that…"

"Just that WHAT, Numbuh 4? I now get your point. You love me. You **_love_ **me. So THAT'S why you're acting so weak sometimes. I now understand. You know, I thought I liked guys that acted like a tough guy but in reality were soft, pathetic boys, but now… I understand that was a mistake. I think… I think it's the opposite. I think I love boys who don't hide the truth for their crush, but just simply show it to her. And you don't belong to that sort of boys, Numbuh 4…"

Numbuh 4 couldn't say anything. He didn't look at her anymore. He was now staring at the ground, crying secretly. 'Why is she doing this to me? I don't know her like that. Numbuh 3 would never say this to me, although she'd really mean it… But it's really her. I recognise her voice. The tone, which she uses when she talks to me. And the look of her eyes tells me that the girl who's sitting next to me really is Numbuh 3. But WHY? Why is she doing this to me? I… I can't take this. All these words she used to tell me she doesn't love me… but hate me. How could she? I could she do this to me? I love her, and she knows that. Why didn't I tell her earlier that I loved her? Now it's too late. Now I have to suffer. But do… do I still love her? Now that she has told she… she _hates _me.' Numbuh 4 looked her in the eyes for a second. 'Yes… I can tell I still love her. By the look of her eyes I immediately know that I still love her. But what am I going to do now? I love her, but she… she hates me. But I have to say something.'

"Are you going to say something or not?" Numbuh 3 suddenly asked. "I don't have all day, you know."

"All day…" Numbuh 4 looked at the clock to see what time it was. "Hey, Numbuh 3, it's only 3.16am! Why are you here so early?"

'Blast!' "Because if I had told you by day, Numbuh 4, you wouldn't give me attention. You would be too busy with missions and fight practices, do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand! Numbuh 3, you know I always give you attention! You're the only one I see by day! I only pay attention to you! I always want to protect you! I always look out for you! I know I acted like I didn't but…"

"That's right! You always hided your real identity, and that's one of the many things I hate about you. So that's why I'm leaving. Immediately."

"What do you--" Numbuh 4 interrupted himself when Numbuh 3 stood up and walked over to the door. She turned around and looked at him. "It was nice talking to you, Numbuh 4. Good-bye." After that she opened the door and walked out of the room.

"No! Numbuh 3, wait!" Numbuh 4 stood up, but again he forgot that he had a broken leg. "AAAH!" He fell on his bed again and touched his broken leg. "Ouch…that hurts… Numbuh 3! No, wait! Come back! I want to talk to you!" he yelled. But he didn't hear her anymore. "O no… she's gone..."

But Numbuh 4 was wrong. Numbuh 3 was still standing next to the closed door, having an evil grin on her face. Suddenly, she vanished, whispering: "And now the one with the red hat," to herself…

* * *

**A/N: I don't even wanna know what you're thinking now, just review! And too bad for you guys, but the Ghost is waaaaaaaay not done yet! Hehehe. :P ;D**


	12. She discovers the truth

**A/N: Nothing special to say. Just R&R! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**Chapter 12: She discovers the truth**

"Hoagie, wake up…"

Numbuh 2 slowly opened his eyes. He saw a lot of doctors standing around his bed. But doctor Lincoln was standing next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I… I'm fine, I think," Numbuh 2 answered.

"You scared us, you know," doctor Lincoln said. "Nurse Rednight and me were going to check if you were alright, when she found you, lying on the ground. Unconscious. But you're fine now. Do you remember what happened?"

"Erm, yeah, I think so," Hoagie replied. "I was sleeping when I heard a weird noise. I woke up and saw something lying on the table."

"What did you see?"

"A chilli dog."

"A chilli dog?" Doctor Lincoln looked at the other doctors for a second.

"Yes, a chilli dog. I know it sounds weird but I really love chilli dogs!"

"And what happened next, Hoagie?"

"I… I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a chilli dog lying on the table. I said: 'A chilli dog! Yummy!' and… and… What did I do next?"

"You don't remember?"

"Actually… no…"

From the table the 'chilli dog' was looking at them. He was the only one who knew why Numbuh 2 didn't remember what happened. He was the one who took some of his memory so he'd get more of Numbuh 2's fear. Because he was going to give him this memory back soon. Real soon…

"Wait a minute… yes! Yes, I do!"

"Excuse me?"

"I suddenly DO remember what I did next! Wait… me… out of my bed…"

"Yes, that's something I wanted to ask you too. How did you succeed getting out of your bed?"

"… Grabbing that chilli dog… turning around… seeing that… THE NEWSPAPER! Where is it?"

"Hoagie! What are you talking about?"

"I saw a chilli dog lying on the table, I grabbed it, I turned around and I saw a newspaper. The front page said that all of the chilli dog factories around the world are failure. Is that true, Mr. Lincoln? Because if it is, I will…"

"Hoagie, what are you t--"

"IS IT TRUE THAT THE FACTORY'S WHERE _THE THINGS THAT I LOVE THE MOST_ ARE BEING MADE ARE FAILURE? ALL OF THEM?" Numbuh 2 yelled.

All of the doctors got scared of him, including doctor Lincoln.

"Please, Hoagie, calm down!"

"No, I won't calm down! Answer me! Will I ever eat a chilli dog again!"

"Hoagie, please calm down! We don't understand you! If you'd talk a little calmer, we could…"

"You don't understand me? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! Well, if you don't understand me, then look at the table! Because the chilli dog I saw is still lying there!" Numbuh 2 pointed at the table, thinking he was right. He could see the 'chilli dog', but the doctors, of course, couldn't.

They all looked at the table, but they thought it was empty.

"Hoagie, what are you talking about? There isn't lying a chilli dog on the table. You must have something like a conceit!" doctor Lincoln said.

"What are you talking about? It's lying right there! I can see it! Can't you see it?"

"No, actually, we can't. Hoagie, we don't know what you're talking about, but please, calm d--"

"No, I won't calm down! Not until you guys have seen that chilli dog! Why can't you see it? If I can, you can!"

The doctors looked at the table again, but they still thought it was empty.

"Hoagie, I'm sorry, but we still can't see anything. Maybe there's something wrong with you because of the accident you and your friends had."

"No! That's not true! I'm telling you, there is a chilli dog lying on the table!"

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is! Look, if you can't see it, then just try to grab it, 'cause I think that chilli dog will be the last one I will ever eat!"

"Hoagie, we can't even see that chilli dog because it isn't there! So I think we can't grab it either!"

"Yes, you can! Believe me! There, on the table, right next to you, is lying a chilli dog! You know what? I will give you the directions if it's so hard for you to grab that stupid chilli dog!"

'Darn!' the 'chilli dog' thougt.

"Doctor Lincoln, I think something's wrong with that boy," one of the doctors whispered in his ear. "I think we better…"

"No no, if grabbing a chilli dog for him makes this boy happy, we can do that easily, don't you think?" Doctor Lincoln tried to smile at Numbuh 2, but in reality he was thinking the same as his colleague was.

He walked over to the table, put his hand on it and looked at Numbuh 2. "So, Hoagie, where does the chilli dog lie?" he asked.

"Erm… Move your hand a little to the left…"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the left.

"No no no, more to the right…"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the right.

"No, that's too far. To the left again."

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the left again.

"Alright, and now to the front."

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the front.

"Okay, now some more to the right and you got it!"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the right again.

'O no you don't!' The 'chilli dog' suddenly did something that only Numbuh 2 could see.

"Hey! What-- happened?" Numbuh 2 gasped. "The chilli dog moved on its own…" he whispered to himself.

"Erm, Hoagie, I don't feel the chilli dog. You said it laid here, didn't you?" Doctor Lincoln suddenly asked.

Numbuh 2 looked at him. "Yes, it laid there, doctor Lincoln, but you won't believe me when I'm telling you that the chilli dog has just moved on its own."

Doctor Lincoln looked at him. "Erm… Yes, I guess you're right. I don't believe you."

"But you have to believe me! It really moved! I can prove it! Move your hand a little to the left and you will feel the chilli dog!"

Doctor Lincoln decided to do as he said and moved his hand to the left, but the 'chilli dog' didn't give up yet. He moved a little to the front.

"He did it again!" Numbuh 2 suddenly yelled. "The chilli dog moved to the front!"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the front.

The chilli dog moved to the right.

"He moved to the right!"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand to the right.

The chilli dog moved backwards.

"He moved backwards!"

Doctor Lincoln moved his hand backwards.

The chilli dog moved to the left.

"He moved to the left!"

Doctor Lincoln sighed and looked at the fat boy. "Listen Hoagie, I'm sorry, but I'm getting a little tired of this."

"It's not my fault! It's the chilli dog! It's moving on its own! But you don't even believe it's there." He sighed. "If you guys could only see him…"

"Hoagie. I'm sorry. We can't grab the chilli dog for you, but is there anything else we can do?"

Numbuh 2 looked at him. "Yes. Leave. Now."

"What?"

"I said you have to leave! All of you! Now!"

"Why?"

"LEAVE! NOW!"

"O-okay, alright, calm down. We're leaving already. Come on, colleagues." Doctor Lincoln left the room and the other doctors followed him.

Hoagie looked at each of them and when he was alone in the room, he sighed and whispered: "I will never eat a chilli dog again…" Tears started falling down his cheek.

Meanwhile the chilli dog wasn't done teasing Numbuh 2 yet. His second plan to take Numbuh 2's fear didn't start yet. But it would start soon…

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 yelled. She was walking through a creepy forest. That was obvious; it was only 3.45am. So it was dark. The darkness made a creepy sphere in the forest. "Numbuh 3, where are you?"

Numbuh 5 had followed Numbuh 3 when she ran out of the toyshop. She thougt she saw her in front of her, running into the forest. But in the forest she lost her friend. So where was she now? She could be anywhere. Maybe she was in danger. Numbuh 3 never liked the dark. And then thinking of her, alone without a weapon, in a dark creepy forest where everyone or everything could attack her. Numbuh 5 had to find her, before she did something REALLY stupid. She couldn't believe what happened in the toyshop. Why did Numbuh 3 had to overreact? There was nothing wrong with the store. So what was bothering her?

"Numbuh 3! Where are you! It's Numbuh 5!" she yelled. She didn't hear anything. It was quiet. TOO quiet. "Numbuh 3! Please answer me! Where are you?"

Suddenly she heard a noise. Numbuh 5 looked at a bush, thinking that the noise was coming from there.

"H-hello?"

No answer, but again the noise.

"Who is there?" This time she didn't hear a noise, but she wanted to know what was hiding behind the bush. She walked over to the bush.

"I know you're there!" she said. She felt brave, but scared too. What was hiding behind that bush?

"GOT YOU!" she suddenly yelled. She jumped in the bush and found…

"Nobody?" Numbuh 5 stood up and looked into the bush, but she didn't see anything.

But what had made that noise then?

Suddenly she heard it again. "Who is there? Where are you hiding?" she asked loudly.

No answer. Only that noise again.

"I'm getting awfully tired of this!" she said. "You better show yourself, or Numbuh 5 is going to--"

The noise interrupted her, but this time it sounded near by.

'It's coming to me,' she thought. "Numbuh 3? Is that you? And if it's you, it's probably a joke and you better stop it, because it's NOT funny!"

She looked around her, but the only thing she saw, was darkness. 'This is getting creepy,' she thought. Suddenly she felt shivers on her back. 'Numbuh 5 thinks she better gets out of here…'

But she didn't even move her foot or a giant animal attacked her from behind.

"AAAAH!" She fell on the ground but managed to get the animal of her.

She looked at it. It was a giant wolf, which was licking is snout.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

But the wolf answered with a roar and attacked her again. She dodged him and gave him a punch.

He fell on the ground but stood up immediately. He ran over to her and showed her his sharp teeth.

She dodged the giant beast again and whispered to herself: "Numbuh 5 has to get out of here! That beast is going to kill her!"

She tried to run away, but the wolf attacked her again and put his sharp teeth in her right leg.

"OUCH!" She fell on the ground, holding her leg. She tried to stand up, but that wasn't easy. "OW! Sheesh, that hurts! Numbuh 5 can't stand up! What does she have to do now?" The wolf attacked her again, but again, she could dodge his attack by rolling aside.

Meanwhile the Ghost of Love and Fear appeared in the forest. He only stood a few metres away from the two fighters. 'What's going on there?' he thought. He decided to look what was going on, but suddenly he had a strange feeling. 'What-- I'm having a strange feeling. I think it has to do with that girl… What the-- ? I can't feel anything of that girl! It's like… Like she doesn't have any fear. But that's impossible. I can see her face. She even has fear for that wolf. So she must have a greatest fear, but the thing is that I can't feel what. I think I'll have to ask that little brats From Down The Lane. They have told me anything about that Kids Next Door, but why can't I feel her fear then? Well, there's only one way to find out.' He disappeared and left Numbuh 5, still dodging the wolf's attacks.

But she wouldn't hold on much longer. She needed help, unless she wanted to die.

Numbuh 3 was still sobbing, but she didn't cry anymore. She was walking over to the Treehouse, after running through a scary forest. She kept running and running, not caring about anything. She only thought of the 'fact' that she would never hug a Rainbowmonkey again.

"They are gone," she whispered. She was walking past the house of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane when she heard voices.

"What do you mean, 'I can't feel her fear? We just thougt Abigail's fear was the easiest fear to get!"

"Abigail?" Numbuh 3 looked at the house and decided to check what the Delightful Children were talking about.

She walked through the large garden and peeked through one of the many windows to see the Delightful Children, standing in a room and talking to… _nothing_?

'What are they doing?' Numbuh 3 thought. 'Talking to nothing? Are they crazy?'

Suddenly she heard a dark, low voice, saying: "I'm telling you, I can't feel that girl's fear! Are you kids tricking me?"

"No, Ghost of Love and Fear, we wouldn't dare to."

"Well, I should help me if I were you, because you know what happens when I don't get all of the five kids their fear…"

The Delightful Children shivered. "Of… Of course we do, ghost. You know what? Try pretending to be Numbuh 1. We think she loves him. Just do the same with her as you did with Numbuh 4. That will work."

"I hope so," the ghost said, "or else I'm doing it to _you_." After these words Numbuh 3 and the Delightful Children heard a noise and the Delightful Children walked away.

Numbuh 3 understood the conversation was over and she ran over to the street again. There she stopped running and slowly started to walk over to the Treehouse.

But she was thinking about the conversation. 'Why were the Delightful Children talking to something… invisible? Why were they talking about getting someone's fear? Why did they mention Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5? And what was that noise I heard? Wait a minute… It was the same sound as the sound I heard in the Treehouse, when I found Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey. Does Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey have something to do with it? Now that I'm thinking of it! The voice I heard… It was the same creepy and dark voice as the voice Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey used when… when he betrayed me. Was it Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey who they were talking to? No. It couldn't be him. I couldn't see him. But wait… they called him a 'ghost'… Maybe he really is a ghost! Since the cute hamster ghosts took me I always believed in ghosts. But they suggested the ghost to pretend to be Numbuh 1 to… to get Numbuh 5's fear or something… But why? Why did they do that? I think the Delightful Children are up to something. They're probably trying to destroy us again. But how? By getting our fear? That sounds really lame. But I think they're really doing that… with the help of a ghost… to destroying us and stealing our fear…'

Numbuh 3 gasped. Now she finally understood. Everything. The ghost, the Supergiant Superfluffy Rainbowmonkey, the plan of the Delightful Children… _Everything_.

"He already has my fear!" she realized. "Whose fear does he already got? It doesn't matter! I have to warn the others!" She immediately turned around and started running over to the hospital.

"I hope I'm not too late…"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not very obvious for NUMBUH 3 to discover the truth, but I liked the thought, so I decided to write it anyway! ;D Please review!**


	13. Attacked by two horrible things

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love them! I'm glad you all like my story! Here's the next chapter; enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**13. Attacked by two horrible things**

Numbuh 2 was alone in his room, sobbing and only thinking of chilli dogs. "I will never eat one again…" he whispered. He looked at the chilli dog that was lying on the table. "If I only could reach that one. But I can't. I don't understand why I could the first time. And the last…"

Suddenly doctor Lincoln entered the room. "Hi, Hoagie," he said.

Numbuh 2 looked up angrily. "I told you to leave me alone. Go away!"

"But I've got something for you." Doctor Lincoln looked at his hands, which were holding…

"A chilli dog!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "Where did you get that?"

Doctor Lincoln only grinned at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Come on! Give me that chilli dog!"

But doctor Lincoln didn't do anything but grinning.

"Doctor Lincoln! Didn't you hear me? I told you to--"

He was interrupted by the other doctors who had stand next to his bed, who were entering the room too. They all held a chilli dog.

"Where on earth did you get that chilli dogs?" Numbuh 2 yelled. "I thought all of the chilli dog factories were failure."

"That's right, they are," doctor Lincoln replied. "But these chilli dogs are the last ones on earth."

"Okay, then give them to me! Come on!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Uh, uh, uh! These chilli dogs are ours! We're going to eat them in front of you, so you can watch us eating the last chilli dogs on whole the earth." Doctor Lincoln's grin became bigger.

"No! No, please! Please, doctor Lincoln, chilli dogs are my life! You have to give one to me!" Numbuh 2 said. His voice sounded panicking.

"I'm sorry, Hoagie." His voice didn't sound like he was sorry. He took a bite of the chilli dog. So did his colleagues.

"NO! No, don't do that! I'm sorry that I was rude to you! Please! Give me a chilli dog!" Numbuh 2 almost cried.

But that didn't help. The doctors kept eating and soon all of their chilli dogs were gone.

"No…" Numbuh 2 whispered. He started sobbing again. He didn't look at the doctors anymore.

But they did look at him. They all started laughing. Even doctor Lincoln.

"It's your own fault!" he said.

"No, it's not!" Numbuh 2 cried. "It all YOUR fault! How could you do that! You know how much chilli dogs mean to me!"

The doctors kept laughing, knowing how much Numbuh 2 was suffering.

Numbuh 2 started collapsing and tears were falling down his cheeks. How could they do this to him? He knew he had been rude to them, but that's no reason to let him suffer. Now he knew it for sure. His life was over. There were no chilli dogs anymore. He couldn't find any chilli dog on the entire world. They were gone. All of them. And Numbuh 2's fear was gone too. He had given it all to the chilli dog on the table. He now got Numbuh 2 too.

'Now I only have to get that red hat girl and the bold boy and my job is done,' he thought. 'But wait! I'm feeling something. Something's wrong with that red hat girl. I guess I'll have to go to her first. It doesn't matter. Then the bold boy will be the last. And I already know what his fear is…

Those Delightful brats were right. These kids have more fear than I could ever imagine! But their fear is not only going to keep me alive, it's going to make me IMMORTAL! I had never got so much fear before! O, I'm going to like this…'

And the chilli dog disappeared, but this time Numbuh 2 didn't see it. He could only cry because of what happened. His eyes were closed, but there were still many tears falling down his cheeks. He now had the same thought as Numbuh 3 had in the toyshop: his life was over, and nothing could help him…

Numbuh 3 entered the creepy forest were she had ran through. This time she ran too, because she was in a hurry. She had to reach the hospital as soon as possible. She knew her friends were in danger. But before she would reach the hospital, she would run past Numbuh 4's house. She had to warn him, no matter what. A broken leg couldn't stop her.

Suddenly she heard somebody yelling: "Help! Help, somebody!"

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 immediately ran to her friend's direction. "Numbuh 5, where are you?"

"I'm here! Help me!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Suddenly Numbuh 3 saw her friend lying on the ground, still holding her leg.

"Numbuh 5! What happened?" She sat down next to her.

"Numbuh 3! You got to get of here! Otherwise the wolf will kill you too!"

"Huh? What wolf?"

Suddenly they both heard a loud roar, which was coming from behind them. They turned around and they saw the giant wolf. His eyes looked at each girl the same time.

Numbuh 3 immediately started yelling and she climbed into a tree. She held a branch and looked down. She saw an angry Numbuh 5.

"Oopsie! Sorry, Numbuh 5!"

"Will you just get Numbuh 5 into that tree too!" she said angrily.

Suddenly the wolf attacked her and scratched in her stomach.

"ARGH! NUMBUH 3, HELP ME!" Numbuh 5 fell on the ground and didn't stand up. She didn't open her eyes, which were closed, either.

"O no, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 jumped out of the tree and landed next to her friend. She sat down and put her hand on her shoulder. "Numbuh 5! Don't tell me your unconscious! Wake up! _Wake up_!"

"It's okay, Numbuh 3, I'm awake." Numbuh 5 opened her eyes. "But you have to get out of here. That wolf will kill you. So go!"

"No, Numbuh 5, I'm not going to leave you behind! You're my best friend! And you're not going to die because of that… that monster! Come on, try to stand up!"

Numbuh 3 helped Numbuh 5 standing up and let her hanging on her shoulder and said: "Now try to walk!"

"Numbuh 5 can't…"

"You have to! If you want to get out of here!"

Numbuh 5 moved her left leg to the front.

"Good! And now your right leg!"

Numbuh 5 tried, but she failed and almost fell on the ground again. "Ouch! Numbuh 3, I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"B-but…" Numbuh 3 got tears in her eyes and looked around. She didn't see the wolf anywhere, but she didn't trust it.

"Numbuh 5, I can't see the wolf anywhere!"

"I think he's hiding somewhere. But please, Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 5 looked Numbuh 3 in the eyes. "… don't leave me alone…" A tear fell down her cheek.

"I won't. I promise." Numbuh 3 looked around again and she suddenly saw two red glowing eyes in the bushes. They were staring at her.

Numbuh 3 shivered. "Numbuh 5… There he is!" she whispered.

"Try to get me in a tree or something," Numbuh 5 said.

"O… Okay…" Numbuh 3 dragged her friend over to a tree and grabbed a branch. It immediately broke.

"O no…" Numbuh 3 turned around and saw the wolf coming from behind the bushes. It was too late to get their selves in the tree now.

Suddenly Numbuh 3's eyes grew angry. "Alright, that's it." She grabbed the broken branch and looked at the wolf, which was slowly coming near by.

"Numbuh 3, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach that monster a lesson," Numbuh 3 growled.

"No, Numbuh 3! Don't do that! Please! You will die!"

"If I have to go that far to save a friend, then let it be!"

"No, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 grabbed Numbuh 3's leg. "I'm not going to let you do it."

"I have to, Numbuh 5. I don't want you to die."

"Neither I want you, Numbuh 3. Please don't do it."

Suddenly the wolf growled and jumped at Numbuh 3.

But she was prepared. "TAKE THAT!" She hit the wolf with the branch and he fell down a few metres away from her.

"This is our chance! Come on!" Numbuh 3 held Numbuh 5 and dragged her away.

But the wolf stood up and ran over to the girls. He quickly came near by.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She was going to stand in front of Numbuh 5 to protect her friend. She held the branch in the air. "I'm going to hurt you, you monster. So back off!"

But the wolf wasn't afraid of her. He growled and pulled out his paw, but Numbuh 3 dodged it. "You asked for it!" She hit the wolf again, but this time as hard as she could.

The wolf howled and took a few steps backwards.

"I warned you!" Numbuh 3 said angrily. "Now come on, Numbuh 5." She dragged Numbuh 5 away from the wolf and looked at the beast.

Apparently he understood this was just a warning and he walked away.

"Numbuh 3… You saved Numbuh 5's life," Numbuh 5 said. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I would do anything for a friend," Numbuh 3 replied. The same happened to her.

"But why were you here? I thought you were…"

"I was hart broken, Numbuh 5. I thought I would never hug a Rainbowmonkey again. Until I walked past the Delightful Children's house. I heard them talking about taking our fear. I knew that they did that to me. I immediately understood that by taking our fear they could destroy us, so I started looking for you guys. And I found you first."

"I'm glad you did, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 would be dead by now if you hadn't come to save me."

"So… You actually believe me?" Numbuh 3 sounded surprised.

"Yes, of course Numbuh 5 does. She can't think of another way why you acted so weird."

"Yes, I'm sorry for that, Numbuh 5. I couldn't do anything about it. The ghost had me right where he wanted me."

"The ghost? What are you talking about, Numbuh 3?"

While Numbuh 3 started explaining what she meant, the ghost appeared in the forest and became one again. He started following the girls and listened what Numbuh 3 was saying. He gasped quietly. That girl was talking about him! She knew what was going on! He had to handle fast now. He couldn't take that red hat girl's fear now. He would betray himself. He had no choice; if he wanted to live forever, he had to take that bold boy his fear. Immediately.

The ghost disappeared again and the girls had no idea somebody had spied on them.

Numbuh 5 sighed after Numbuh 3's story. "Gee, it all sounds so weird," she said.

"I know, but you have to believe me. That ghost has already stolen my greatest fear. Do you know if he did it with you too?"

"Well, Numbuh 5 thinks so…"

"What do you mean? What is your greatest fear anyway?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 started blushing. "That… That Numbuh 1 would say that he doesn't love me…"

Numbuh 3 blushed too. "That's really your greatest fear?"

"Yes… It is…"

"And… did he do that to you?"

"Unfortunately, he did. Doctor Berman, the doctor who had checked Numbuh 1, said that if I wouldn't come to the hospital, Numbuh 1 would die."

Numbuh 3 gasped. "And…?"

"I rushed to the hospital and soon I understood that the only way to save him was to give him all the love I felt for him. It helped. He woke up and he was saved. But when I told him that I saved him by giving him my love, he said that he still loves Lizzie and that he doesn't love me. That broke my hart."

Numbuh 3's eyes were filled with tears. "And on that way the ghost took your fear?"

"Well, actually… I don't think so."

"What?"

"I felt my hart was broken, but I also felt that I still had all of my fear. I think… that this is not the work of the ghost… but of the destiny. I think were just not meant to be together…" Numbuh 5 now had tears in her eyes too.

"I don't believe that, Numbuh 5. I know it's not your destiny. And you ARE supposed to be together. I just can't believe that you two are not meant to be together. I think you'd be such a cute couple…"

Numbuh 5 looked at her. She smiled. "Thanks, Numbuh 3."

"You're welcome." Numbuh 3 smiled too.

"But erm… How are we going to get to the hospital? I mean, I don't think you can carry me the whole time."

"You're right, I can't. But I think I already know a way how to get to the hospital in a fast and save way…" Numbuh 3 grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, I know Numbuh 2 overreacted, but I'M THE AUTHOR HERE AND THIS STORY WILL GO AS I WANT IT TO GO! MUHAHAHAHAHA! lol. ;D Nah, just kiddin'. Kinda. ;) Please review!**


	14. Saving Numbuh 1

**A/N: Well, before the next chapter starts, I just want you guys to know that the story is almost done, although you didn't expect that. This story has 15 chapters, and this is the 14th one. Still, I hope you guys keep reviewing. The story is not done yet, and the team still has to save Numbuh 1, remember? And that won't be easy… Hehe. ;D Anyway, please review, guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**14.Saving Numbuh 1**

"Okay, Numbuh 5. Are you ready?" Numbuh 3 was still grinning.

"Yes, Numbuh 5 is ready."

"Alright then. Let's go!" Numbuh 3 pulled a handle and a blast was heard.

Hippy Hop jumped out of the Treehouse, on his way to Numbuh 4's house. They would get Numbuh 4 first, and then rush to the hospital.

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 thought the same thing: that they were not too late. After all they were the only ones who could save Sector V before the Ghost of Love and Fear would destroy them…

Numbuh 4 couldn't sleep anymore. Since the conversation he had with Numbuh 3 he couldn't even close his eyes. His heart felt empty. The love that once was in it was gone. The fear that once was in it was gone. Everything that once was in it was gone. His heart was empty, and it would never be full again…

Suddenly he heard a noise. He sat up and looked through the window. He saw a flash moving through the dark night. 'What is that?' He got the answer faster than he expected. Suddenly a giant robot rabbit dropped in his room. The wall with the window was destroyed.

"AAARG! What the crud is going on here!" he yelled. A lot of smoke blinded him and made him coughing. He heard a noise. "Who is there?"

When the smoke was gone, he saw who it was.

Numbuh 3 smiled at him from the head of Hippy Hop. "Hi, Numbuh 4!"

"Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 waved the last smoke away and saw Hippy Hop half standing in his room.

"Come on, Numbuh 4, hop in! We don't have a lot of time!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Erm, Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 5 pointed at Numbuh 4's right leg.

"Oopsie! Forgotten!" Numbuh 3 jumped out of her giant rabbit and landed in front of Numbuh 4's bed. "Come, I will help you," she said.

But Numbuh 4 didn't move. He looked at her. She could she the fire burning in his eyes. They were filled with anger.

"Numbuh 4? What's wrong?"

"What do you think that's wrong? How dare you bursting in and destroying half my chamber! After what you did to me! Why are you here?"

"Numbuh 4, I… I don't understand…"

"You don't understand? I can hardly think of something that's not to understand! You broke my heart, Numbuh 3! You broke it and now it's emptier than you can ever imagine! How could you do this to me! I thought you were having special feeling for me, but apparently, you didn't! I'm glad I never said I l--"

"Shoosh! Be quiet, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 interrupted.

"Why should I be quiet? I haven't got anything to hide anymore! My life is over! _The thing I love the most_ has betrayed me! I will never sleep again! I will never fight normal again! And I will never love again!"

"Numbuh 4, what are you talking about?"

"Numbuh 5 thinks she understands," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 looked at her.

"You do?" Numbuh 4 said.

"Yes, Numbuh 5 does. Numbuh 3, I don't like to say it, but… I think the ghost already got his fear too."

Numbuh 3 gasped.

Numbuh 4 sighed. "What are you talking about, Numbuh 5?"

"Well, erm… That's a long story. But Numbuh 5 will explain. Listen…"

Numbuh 1 was sleeping in his room. His parents were finally gone. They had almost strangled him while hugging him.

Suddenly he heard a noise that woke him up. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. He didn't see anybody. He was alone in his room. But where did the strange noise that he heard again come from then?

Suddenly somebody opened the door. And that somebody entered the room too.

"_You_? What are you doing here? How on earth can you just walk like t--"

3 other people, who entered the room too, interrupted him.

The fifth one said: "Hello, Numbuh 1…"

"I don't know if I believe you two," Numbuh 4 said. "It all sounds so… so weird. So it wasn't Numbuh 3 who broke my hart, it was that ghost?"

"Yes, it was. Listen, Numbuh 4. You don't have to believe us, but please come with us. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 could be in danger, you know. So hop in," Numbuh 3 said.

"But I can't go anywhere! I'm having a broken leg, for cruds sake!" Numbuh 4 said loudly.

"There are standing some wheelchairs and crutches from operation: P.I.A.N.O. in Hippy Hop. Now, hurry! You don't want to have your friends dead, do you?"

"No! I absolutely don't!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Great. Then GET YOUR GOOFY BUTT IN THIS ROBOT BEFORE WE'RE GOING TO BREAK YOUR OTHER LEG TOO!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

Both Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 got scared of her, but Numbuh 4 realized he didn't have a choice.

"Okay… Just give me some help, will you!"

Numbuh 3 grabbed Numbuh 4 and helped him getting into Hippy Hop.

A minute later the giant rabbit leaved Numbuh 4's house and made it's way to the hospital.

Hippy Hop entered the hospital and Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5 ran over to the help desk.

While Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 were getting each other to the elevator, Numbuh 3 asked where Numbuh 2's room was.

The nurse behind the help desk immediately replied, which was obvious because it was the same nurse as in operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. again.

Numbuh 3 ran over to the elevator and said: "Button 2!"

Numbuh 5 pushed the button and after a minute they got on the second floor. They ran over to room 216, where Numbuh 2 was sleeping.

Numbuh 3 entered the room first. "Numbuh 2!"

Numbuh 2 immediately woke up. "Huh? What?"

Numbuh 3 sat down next to his bed and said: "How are you?"

"Me? I'm hart broken," Numbuh 2 replied.

When he started sobbing, Numbuh 3 knew it for sure. The ghost got him too.

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 entered the room too and when they saw Numbuh 2, they were thinking the same as Numbuh 3 did.

Numbuh 5 sighed. Again telling that whole story…

"What… What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Keeping you company, of course," one of the people replied.

"Still the same question. How come you can walk so soon?" Numbuh 1 pointed at one of them. I" mean, you were at least in an as bad state as I am. Why are you better? I can't believe you are so soon."

"Relax, Numbuh 1, the doctors gave me a medicine that would make me better for a half our, so I could see you."

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?" one of them asked.

"Because they could do with me too. I don't think you've got anything that I haven't got. So tell me the truth: how come you are better while you were in such a bad state a few days ago?"

None of the people replied.

"Hello! I'm asking you a simple question!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, you aren't the only one who wants to say something, Numbuh 1. We want to say something too," the fifth one suddenly said.

"O yeah? Then what do you want to say?"

"I can't believe it… A ghost which steals fear?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah, we don't have time for that, so hurry!" Numbuh 5 quickly said. "We have to go to Numbuh 1!"

"Why do you think the ghost hasn't got him yet?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 looked her in the eyes. "It… It's a presentiment, Numbuh 3… It's a feeling. Just like the feeling from a few ours ago that told me Numbuh 1 wasn't doing well. That feeling was right. So I think this is too."

"And how do you think the ghost is going to get Numbuh 1's fear, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Probably by pretending to be Lizzie or something," Numbuh 5 said angrily. "That jerk. I will never forgive him for what he said."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I'll explain it later. Come on, we've got to hurry. Numbuh 1 is in danger."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's save our leader!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

They put Numbuh 2 in a wheelbarrow and rushed to room 426.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or not? What do you have to say?" Numbuh 1 asked. He thought this people were acting weird. He knew them very well, but he didn't understand why they acted so weird. They never ignore his questions or wait long before they give an answer. Were they going to answer anyway?

Suddenly one of them said: "We have to say something, Numbuh 1, but it's not as usual. What we are going to say is very important."

"Well then, _say it_!"

The fifth one looked at the others and then slowly said: "Numbuh 1… We are leaving the t--"

"NO!" Numbuh 5 burst into the room and almost fell on Numbuh 1 because of her speed. She looked around the room and shouted: "Where are you, ghost? We know you're here!"

The others entered the room too.

"What the-- What is going on here!" Numbuh 1 yelled. He was the only one who could see two groups. "Alright, I get it! One of you are the betrayers! So, who of you is real?"

"We are!" both groups said.

Numbuh 1 sighed and said: "I guess there's only one way to know for sure who is my real team."

"Numbuh 1, what are you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked. "I don't get it. Does the ghost pretend to be more people or something? I thought he was only pretending to be Lizzie."

"I don't understand it either. Maybe there's another team from another organisation," Numbuh 3 said.

"Or another team from our organisation," Numbuh 2 said.

Suddenly Numbuh 5 realized it. She first thought what Numbuh 3 thought, but now she understood that she was wrong.

"Guys…" she said. "I think he's seeing _us_…"

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, exciting! Hehe. Please review, guys! And I can promise you this: there'll be a lot of 1/5 and 3/4 in the last chapter! ;)**


	15. The quiz

**A/N: CRUD. CRUD. CRUD! I'm so stupid! Sorry guys, but I made a mistake. This is not the last chapter, the 16th one is. I know it doesn't make much difference, but still I wanted to tell you that. So this is not the last chapter. The next one is. So pretend like you didn't read that last A/N and please R&R! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**15.The quiz**

"U-us?" Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Yes. I thought he was going to see Lizzie, and if he wouldn't I thought he'd see me, in spite of the fact he said he didn't love me. But now I understand. The thing he loves the most… is us."

"Shut up you," Numbuh 1 suddenly said. "You may be the fake team."

"What? How dare you saying something like that to us! We are NOT the fake team, Numbuh 1! We are-- OUCH!" Suddenly Numbuh 4 got a punch against his left leg.

"Shut up!" Numbuh 5 whispered.

"Alright…" Numbuh 4 looked at both teams and said: "I'm going to give you a test. I'm going to quiz you to find out which team is fake. You'll get 5 questions and the team that has got the most right answers is the real team. Understand?"

"Yes, Numbuh 1," both teams said.

"Question 1: which Sector are we in?"

"Sector V," the fake team immediately said.

"What!" The real Numbuh 4 and the real others couldn't believe this. They had to be prepared and answer the questions fast.

"Correct. Question 2: who are our worst enemies?"

"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane," the fake team replied.

"Correct. Question 3: which Numbuh Cree Lincoln former had?"

"Numbuh 11!" real Numbuh 5 yelled.

"Correct." Numbuh 1 looked at her. He thought it was a little strange that the other team suddenly got a point. But when he looked deep into her eyes, for a moment he could swear that she was the real Numbuh 5. But still, he didn't know it for sure.

"I'm going to ask question 4 now. But I'm warning you, team which has only got one point. If the other team gets one more point, it's proven that you are the fake team."

"WHAT! That's crazy talk! WE are the real team!" Numbuh 4 yelled angrily.

"We'll see. Question 4: who is our main leader?"

"Numbuh 362!" the real team replied quickly.

The fake team looked angrily at the real team.

"Correct. Now, the team, which answers the fifth question correctly, has proven that it's the real team. Question 5…" Numbuh 1 started blushing. "… which person do I have a crush on?"

Both teams stared at him. Neither of them answered the question. Was that because they didn't knew the answer, or because of the question itself?

The fake team didn't know the answer for some weird reason, but they decided to give it a try.

"You have a crush on… Lizzie," they said.

Numbuh 1 looked at them. Actually, he didn't even know the answer for sure.

The real team looked at the ground. That was it. The ghost won. They were doomed, and so was their leader. What did they have to do know?

Suddenly Numbuh 1 said something that both teams would've never expected: "Wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Um, just review! And no flames because I made a little mistake please.**


	16. That's my loving team

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, guys! I'm glad you didn't flame me. -- Anyway, enjoy this last chapter, and in the end I have a little question for you. Please answer and of course, please review! ;) Oh, and you will notice 1/5ness soon enough, but there's only a little 3/4ness. Sorry for that. :**

**

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: F.E.A.R.**

**F**ear

**E**ven

**A**ttacks

**R**eckless operatives

**16.That's my loving team**

"WHAT!" the fake team yelled.

"Yes, you heard me. You are wrong. And you," Numbuh 1 looked at the real team, "you can still answer my question. Which person do I have a crush on?"

The real team looked at him, but Numbuh 5 was the only one who looked in his eyes. She knew there was no doubt anymore.

"Me," she whispered. "You have a crush on me."

He looked at her. He started blushing again. So did she.

"You… You're right, Numbuh 5… I love you, though I said I love Lizzie. I was just… confused. I didn't know what to say. But who cares? You are the real team. Come here…"

His team got tears in their eyes and they ran over to Numbuh 1's bed. They all hugged him, but Numbuh 5 hugged him the most. Her tears were falling down her cheeks. She was so happy.

Their leader was safe. They saved him just in time. She knew that he knew that they were the real team. _His _real team.

Numbuh 1 let go off his friends and looked at the fake team. "So… Who are you really?"

"We know who they are, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said. "And actually, it's not 'they', but 'it'."

Numbuh 1 looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"He means that I'm a ghost which kills people by taking their fear," a dark low voice suddenly said.

Sector V looked at the place where the fake team had just stand. They were gone. But the voice came from that spot. "I almost had all of you. I was going to have Numbuh 1's fear and after that I would take your fear, Numbuh 5. But apparently, you kids are too smart to being defeated by me. Congratulations. You're the first ones who ever succeeded surviving me. I will leave you now and return to my secret cave, where I will wait to take someone's fear again. And don't try to defeat me. There's no way you can do that. And you don't have to worry, because I can live for thousands of years with Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4's fear. So when I will start looking for fear again, you'll be dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my cave. But first I'm going to visit 5 little friends of yours who didn't keep their promise. Farewell."

I blinding flash lighted the area and the Kids Next Door knew the ghost was gone. They all looked at each other with happy faces. They couldn't be happier. They all were safe from a dangerous ghost who almost killed them. But he hadn't. He couldn't. Not when you have four friends around you, caring for you and willing to help you when you need them.

Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5. He blushed again. "I… I just want to say I'm sorry for…"

"You don't have to say you're sorry, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 understands, and she's the one who's sorry. I can't believe I called you a bastard."

"You really did?" Numbuh 2 gasped. The others looked at him. "Erm… Sorry."

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 looked at each other again. "I forgive you, Numbuh 5…"

And with that Numbuh 1's lips touched Numbuh 5's. They hugged each other and closed their eyes. Finally this kiss came. Both of them wanted to share it with each other a long time ago. And now they finally did.

The others looked at the couple.

Numbuh 2 tried not to look and held his hands in front of his eyes.

Numbuh 3 sobbed of happiness and smiled.

Numbuh 4 looked if he was going to throw up. He couldn't believe his leader actually did that. He secretly looked at Numbuh 3. He hoped that this moment would come to them too.

"Um, Numbuh 3…" he said.

"Yes, Wally?" Numbuh 3 looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry for not believing you and all. I should have known that you would never say something like that to me."

"It's okay, Wally!" Numbuh 3 gave him a tight hug. "I forgive you!"

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 let each other go.

Numbuh 1 looked his _girlfriend_ in the eyes and said: "But you have to explain one thing. What happened to all of you in this night?"

The team looked at each other and started laughing, except for Numbuh 1.

"Now guys, I mean it! While I was lying in coma and was asleep, I think a lot happened to you!"

"It did, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said, "but I think you'll never believe us!"

The team now laughed even harder, and Numbuh 1 joined them. He knew that this was a night Sector V would never forget.

* * *

"Here I am again, you little brats!"

"Why are you here, honourable ghost? We thought you were taking Numbuh 5's f--"

"O please, stop that nonsense! I tried to do what you told me, but you lied to me! And you know what that means…"

"O no… NOOOO!"

**End transmission****

* * *

****A/N: Well, this is the end of "Operation: F.E.A.R." I hope you guys liked it. Still, I hope you'll review for this chapter. And no flames because the end sucks please. :P Please tell me what you think of it in your review AND, I'm thinking of making a sequel, because this story happens to be a success. So please also tell me if I should make a sequel. ;)**


End file.
